Laws of the Wolf
by acc2787
Summary: AU!Enishi has taken over the pack and now has his eyes on Kaoru. In order to save herself and her pack Kaoru must run away and become a lone wolf. WIll Kenshin be able to find her and will they be able to stop the war that is quickly approaching?
1. Prologue

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Warnings: Not much in the prologue this is a darker fic than what I normally write. There is a little blood but other than that it is safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rurouni**

**Prologue: Thinking of Escape**

The packs new leader strutted through the long line of wolves waiting for his command.

The old alpha Koshijiro Kamiya had been killed by this wolf. The wolf that was now

walking through the rows of wolves bowing their heads in respect, most of them were

being forced to bow by the new alpha's command, but there was one stubborn soul that

did not bow even after being order to, Kaoru Kamiya, the off-spring of the old alpha. The

new alpha smirked at her show of defiance after all she was just one small female, yet she

was the strongest and in human form the most beautiful of all the females in the pack and

soon she would be by his side whether she liked it or not. He was going to tame her and

force her to cater to his every whim.

* * *

Kaoru stared in disgust as the new alpha, Enishi, walked among the pack in wolf form.

Enishi had killed her father to become alpha, she was sure the council would remove his

claim on the pack, after all it was against the lycan law to take control of a pack by killing

the current alpha, unless one had a good reason, since the dark times. They would not

allow him to take the pack, not without a good excuse, hopefully they would sentence

him to death but that was unlikely. Kaoru knew that now there was only one way for

Enishi to keep his claim on the pack and that was if the off-spring of the old alpha either

mated or accepted the new alpha. Kaoru was not a fool she saw the intent in his eyes

and she would not let him get what he wanted from her. She had a plan, she was going to

make sure that he never got the chance to claim her or her fathers pack. She smiled

inwardly as she went over the plan in her head, soon it would be time to escape Enishi

and time to escape the pack, forever.

The pack had started to notice how Kaoru was refusing to cooperate with the new alpha,

most had hoped that because Kaoru was the strongest female she might have been

stronger than Enishi. Even when Enishi used his magic to command her, Kaoru was able

to resist. Every wolf in the pack was baffled but Kaoru wasn't, she knew why she was

able to resist Enishi as her alpha, it was so simple and if the rest of the pack took a step

back and took a look at the bigger picture they would see it to. The ties that once held her

to the pack were gone, once her father and only living relative in the pack was killed she

was no longer bound to the pack. Now all she had to do was wait, the blue moon would

rise soon and the beginning of the claiming of power ceremony would begin. Enishi

would be to distracted by the ceremony to notice her absence.

Kaoru thought about the night Enishi had taken her fathers life. No one had challenged

Koshijiro to the fighting ring in years, and even then it was more for play and

entertainment than a real fight. Enishi had acted as if it was going to be for fun, he had

not made his true intentions known until after her father had stepped into the ring in

acceptance to the challenge. The fight had been a trap to steal the power of the alpha

away from her father. Kaoru could still smell the metallic smell of her father's blood

through her memory. She could remember his lifeless eyes staring at her through the

crowd of wolves that had encircled the ring. She remembered how time seemed to slow

as she watched the blood spill from the first wound Enishi had inflicted upon her father

followed by a second and a third, finally Enishi went for her father's throat. She had

wanted to jump into the fight, to get Enishi off of her father but the rules did not permit

interference and she would have disgraced her father, not to mention that she would have

been punished by breaking the rules. At the time disgrace and punishment seemed

intolerable but now that her father was dead, her ties to the pack severed, disgrace and

punishment didn't seem so bad.

Now the only thing she could do was leave, become a lone wolf even though it is

dangerous for a female to d so, it is her only chance and the best thing she could do for

herself and for the pack. Kaoru watched the darkening sky tonight the blue moon would

rise, tonight Enishi will formally announce his claim, tonight the other alpha's will know

of his betrayal and tonight Kaoru would make her escape.

* * *

Hey what's up! How is that for the beginning of a story!! I hope you like it, cause this is going to be one of my best fics ever!!!! Any way gived me some feed back tell me how you like the prologue. I am also done writting the first and second chapters I just have to edit them, so will just have to deal with this for now

Any way please tell me how you like it so far

Thanks for your support

Abby


	2. Council Meeting

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Chapter One: Council Meeting**

**Warnings: Enishi gets what he deserves**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin**

Kenshin sat on his usual rock waiting for the other alpha's and appointed elders to arrive

in order to begin the council meeting. There had been quite a stir going around ever since

last weeks blue moon, a new alpha has taken the place of Koshijiro Kamiya by force,

which has been against the law since the dark ages. Also a family of wolves was killed by

hunters, the bodies of a male and female was found but no one could find the body of the

ten year old pup. As far as everyone else knew the pup could still be alive. Kenshin was

just thankful that his own pack had not suffered from any misfortunes, though he could

not help the pain in his heart as his thoughts turned to Koshijiro and more importantly

Koshijiro's daughter. "Kaoru." He whispered her name with a mixture of pain and

passion, he could only amagine the amount of pain she must be going through. He only

hoped that he was not to late to help her and her pack. Kenshin was vaguely aware of the

elders beside him, as his mind fell into the last time he had spoken with the great

Koshijiro.

* * *

Flashback

"I am afraid the number of loyal members in my pack are dwindling." A somber looking

Koshijiro stated. "It is this new member, Enishi, I allowed him into my pack the day I

found him in the woods injured and hungry. We took care of his injuries and feed him at

first he seemed like a gentle soul but now I wish I hadn't found him at all." Koshijiro

looked at Kenshin then to the man standing beside him, Hiko. "I fear the only reason he

has not tried to take my position by force is because of my daughter, Kaoru. I have seen

the way he looks at her and the way he follows her movements with his eyes." Koshijiro

looked down for a moment before he looked again at the two men. "Kaoru has made it

clear that she is not interested on many occasions both public and private. I have a

feeling something bad will happen soon, if it does I am asking you two as both friend and

fellow alpha's to protect my daughter from that lycan. In truth I no longer care about the

pack I just want Kaoru to be safe." Koshijiro looked up at the two men he had come to

trust. Hiko he had known for the past twenty years and Kenshin, who he had regarded as a

son, for the last four. They were both good and honest lycan, they would keep their word.

Hiko solemnly nodded his head before he took a swig from the flask he always carried.

Kenshin bowed his head in respect to the elder alpha.

"I will try my best to protect her, that I will." Kenshin could not help the emotion that

came with his words. He cared about Kaoru, he had met and spoken to her more than a

few times and he couldn't help but be taken aback by her beauty. She was beautiful on the

inside as well as out. There were many times during the first year Kenshin had become

alpha that he had needed council from a wiser alpha, since the alpha before died before

giving Kenshin any proper training, and Koshijiro was kind enough to help. Many times

during that first year Kenshin had joined packs with Koshijiro and it was during those

times that Kenshin would see and speak to Kaoru. He couldn't help but be fascinated by

her: her strength, kindness, and beauty had captivated him. He had heard of her before

amongst the elders and other alpha's they had called her the angel among demons.

Kenshin had soon found out why after spending so much time with Koshijiro's pack. He

would watch as she play and help care for the pups, helped the elderly with tasks they

could no longer do. Even in her wolf form she had shown a great deal of skill and

kindness, when she would hunt and killed game she would always let the pups and elders

eat before her. She was an angel in every aspect of the word, while Kenshin knew himself

to be a demon. Though they had many talks, and Koshijiro had told Kenshin that if he

wanted to court Kaoru he had the elder alpha's blessing, Kenshin knew he did not disserve

something so wonderful his hands were stained with far to much blood to ever disserve

something so pure. But that didn't mean he was going to let some undeserving scum of a

wolf to touch her.

End Flashback

Kenshin felt those familiar feeling of hatred, passion, and the urge to protect pulse

through his veins. If anything had happened to Kaoru he would make sure Enishi was

punished. Kenshin straightened as he felt a familiar energy come from fifteen feet behind

him. He looked at the his two elders who were sitting beside him on either side; Okina

and Dr. Genzai had been by his side for years now always giving words of wisdom and

support, however the words of wisdom he was given a week ago went against every fiber

of his being. They had told him to wait until the council could meet and deal with this

situation properly instead of taking the situation into his own paws. He wanted to find

Kaoru and hold her in his arms, to know that she was safe. Finally the familiar energy

came into the clearing, Hiko. The lycan had a sober look on his face as if he had not been

drinking the entire week, it was not a good look for him. Kenshin waited until Hiko sat

down before he spoke.

"It appears Koshijiro's warning and fear was not for nothing. When Enishi and

Koshijiro's old pack arrive I will take Kaoru into my pack, that I will." Kenshin informed

the older alpha.

"And how are you suppose to do that? A wolf may only be transferred to another pack if

and only if the current alpha allow it, idiot." Hiko finished with his usual insult.

"If things go the way I hope they will tonight, I will not need his permission to take her,

that I won't." Kenshin answered without much of a pause to think.

"What if this meeting doesn't go the way you hope? What if he is accepted as an alpha?"

Asked the always pessimistic Hiko.

"I was hoping you could help me with that, that I was." Kenshin answered a sly grin

spreading across his face.

"The idiot has a plan?" Hiko watched as Kenshin nodded his head the confident smirk

still on his face. "But what if she does not want to go with you? What if she is truly happy

with Enishi?"

"Then I will let her stay, I will not force her into anything she doesn't want. I want her to

be happy but most importantly I want her to be safe." Kenshin's smirk became a grim line

as his mind rapped around the possibility that Kaoru might not want to be rescued.

* * *

Kenshin straightened as he felt the rest of the alpha's and their elders approaching the

clearing, he felt the familiar energy he had become accustomed to as well as the new aura

from the so called new alpha, Enishi. He couldn't help but growl audibly as a silver gray

wolf came into view and transformed into man with silver white hair and brown eyes.

He felt a restraining hand on his shoulder as Dr. Genzai whispered "Calm down, he will

soon get what he deserves."

"Yes, he will." Kenshin growled to the old man that was holding him back. As he glared

at the lycan that had killed his mentor and friend for power, position, and possibly to

make Kaoru mate with him. Kenshin was vaguely aware of the two other alphas that had

entered the clearing, but he knew they were there. Saitoh came with his normal group of

elders following close behind, and Katsura along with two other elders.

"Where is Koshijiro?" The question came from one of the elders who had followed

Saitoh into the clearing. "And why are you here?" The gray haired elder looked at Enishi

with a disgusted look toward the so called new alpha. Enishi did not seem affected by the

old mans questioning at all.

"I killed him." Enishi answered boldly and without hesitation. "So therefore, I am now

the alpha of Koshijiro's old pack."

"And how does his off-spring feel about this? Kaoru, does she support you taking control

over her father's pack?" Another elder questioned this time it was one of Katsura's

advisers.

"I was going to ask her my mate, but I am afraid she thought the worst my intentions and

cut herself off from the pack. I have tried to find her to tell her that I meant no harm and

that I only wanted to court her but I am afraid she is lost to us now." Enishi shrugged his

shoulders in the middle of his well planed speech and made a sound of sympathy. " I will

keep looking for her because I love her but I will not ignore my duties to the pack."

"Those duties may not be yours to up hold, Enishi. We will question members of the pack

you now rule far enough away from you where your alpha command will have no effect

on them and we will see if you have the right to rule them. If not you will face your

judgment and punishment like a lycan. Do I make myself clear?" It took a lot to make

Hiko speak during any of the council meetings, but when he did it was always with more

than a hint of authority. Most of the council respected Hiko for he had remained the alpha

the longest and he was well respected by all lycan kind.

"Yes, you have made that perfectly clear." Enishi stood smugly in the middle of the circle

of alphas and elders, he knew that he had power over the pack that these alphas could not

take away, he had their fear a weapon more powerful than the alpha command. His pack

knew what would happen to them if they told the other alphas the truth. He watched as an

elderly lycan placed shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"You will be forced to stay here until our inquiry is complete." The large dark haired lycan announced

to Enishi. "Kenshin, will you get some of your best wolves to stand guard?"

"I am sending for them right now, that I am." The red haired alpha answered.

"Kenshin, I know your name, I have heard Kaoru speak about you. Tell me why is it that Koshijiro and

Kaoru favor you over me?" Enishi asked the red haired man with a cross

shaped scar on his cheek.

"Maybe because I wait to receive what given to me, while you greedily take things that do

not belong to you." Kenshin answered malice clear in his voice. Kenshin then turned his

attention to the other side of the clearing. "Aoshi, Sano, watch him do not let him move

from the clearing until the council and I return." Aoshi and Sano nodded their head in

understanding they both knew what this lycan had done.

* * *

Ok believe it or notI had to cut the first chapter in half so I have plent more stuff coming your way. The next two chapters will be up hopefully by this time tomorrow but hey who am i to tell.

Tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading

Abby


	3. Punishment

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Chapter 2: Punishment **

**Warnings: Enishi gets what he deserves part two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat!!!**

It had took sometime but the council had finally come to a decision after seeing and

hearing the affects Enishi had on lives of the wolves he had come to rule over. Kenshin

was amazed by how different this pack was to the same pack he had run with not many

years ago: the females were scared of their own mates as they kept the males away from

their own young, the elders where no longer alive to maintain order, the young males

looked as if they wanted to jump any female that came within leaping distance this was

not a pack of noble lycan, this was a pack of wild animals. The only reasonable creature

among them was a small female named Misoa apparently she had been a friend of

Kaoru's. Misoa said that she had helped distract Enishi long enough for Kaoru to escape

during the blue moon and Misoa had been keeping her head down ever since. Dispite the

already visible evidence against Enishi it was Misoa's testimony that had brought the

council to their final decision. After moving Misoa away to a secluded place she spoke of

everything that had occurred in the past week.

"I don't know where to begin, " the small green eyed female stated. "I guess you already

know about how Enishi trapped Kaoru's father into a death match." She looked up and

the elder beside her nodded for her to continue. "He was looking at Kaoru, Kaoru and I

made sure to avoid him but there were times when we couldn't. He had tried to force

Kaoru into the mating ritual by using his alpha tone but Kaoru's ties had been severed

from the pack the night Koshijiro died. Enishi tried other things but Kaoru was to quick

for him, during the ceremony of the blue moon she did the only thing she could do, she

ran." Misoa started to cry as she finished the end of her sentence. "Everything became

worse, the younger males became more aggressive, one night Enishi had claimed that he

was hungry and did not feel like hunting so he pick up one of the pups and…and…"

Misoa started to sob uncontrollably, the elders beside her rubbed her back and shoulder

soothingly rubbing her hair was out of the question because it was in a braid that was so

long that the ends touched the floor. After awhile Misoa had finally composed herself

enough to finish her sentence. "he killed, cooked, and ate the pup. The younger males

followed suite, we lost four pups and two elders that night." Everyone had gone quiet, as

the reality of her statement hit, that was why the females were protecting their young, that

was why the elders where missing, and that was why the males were acting so

aggressively. Enishi had brought turmoil, death, and destruction into a pack after only a

week and a few days, if that. It was almost as if Enishi was a ghost from the dark times

coming back to haunt them. "Please don't leave me here, I don't want to stay with these

animals any longer." The small female begged looking into the eyes of the elder who was

still rubbing her back.

"I am not sure if we have room in our pack home for you, little one." The elder said

honestly.

"They may not but I do, I have plenty of room in my packs home, that I do." Kenshin said

with a sincere smile. " You may come to live in my pack if you like?"

"Oh thank you so much!!" The little females eyes had dried almost instantly as she

jumped up and hugged Kenshin along with every other alpha and elder in the secluded cave.

* * *

It was time, the punishment had been decided, and now Enishi must pay for his crimes

against Koshijiro and against all of lycan kind. Though he would not be the only one

punished this night every male that had supported Enishi would be punished as well, it

was clear that the females were not supportive of Enishi and his group. Most of the

females still huddled together protecting the young from any more cannibalistic acts

while their mates stood guard close beside them. Just out of reach for the male guards had

to be Enishi's supporters, Misoa clarified who they were and they were soon linked in

iron chains to be punished along with Enishi. The rest of the pack followed to witness for

themselves the punishment of the ones that had done such terrible deeds.

Misoa followed closely behind Kenshin and his elders feeling safer with the distance,

between herself and her old pack. Once the group made it to the clearing Kenshin

mentally commanded Sano and Aoshi to take Misoa with them back to campground

where his pack was staying.

"Go with them, they will keep you safe, that they will." Kenshin spoke gently to Misoa as

his two companions appeared. "Keep her safe she has been through a terrible ordeal, that

she has." Aoshi nodded while Sano gave a mock salute.

"Ia., Ia., sir." Sano held out his arm for Misoa to take it. "Don't worry girly we will keep

you safe." He told Misoa as he offered her a gentle smile.

* * *

Kenshin took his place among the alphas in the clearing after he watched his friends

leave. It was time, Enishi would be first to receive the punishment, his eight followers

coward knowing that they would be next. Hiko stood up and the other alpha followed

suite. Kenshin focus was so great on Enishi that he could hardly hear Hiko's declaration

of the laws that had been broken.

"You, Enishi, have broken the laws that had been set down by the alpha's before us long

ago. You have killed an alpha to obtain his position and power. You are also responsible

for the death of four pups and two elders. And will now be punished for doing so."

"What is to be my punishment? Who will punish me?" Enishi asked a grin on his face. "I

will not accept a punishment unless it is from the female Kaoru, a punishment from her

would be worth having."

"You will never see Kaoru again, that you will not." Kenshin growled his body visibly

quacking from the rage he was holding back. "We will be the ones to punish you, that we

will, and your punishment will be much worse than death, you will be stripped of you

power and title. You and your followers are to be exiled. If you or any wolf that supported

you come into lycan territory, or into contact with any of our packs you or who ever it is

will be killed without question." Kenshin looked at Saitoh and nodded his head it was an

apology but it was also a sign to let the punishment begin.

Without another word Saitoh raised his arm shoulder high with the palm of his hand

facing Enishi. The other four alpha's followed suite and spoke words in a language Enishi

could not understand. He felt something being painfully ripped and pulled from his body,

a deep green light flowed from his body and into the open palms of the four alphas. He

panicked as he realized what was happening, they were taking away his power and his

personal magic. The magic he had been born with was being stripped away from his

body!

Enishi fell forward as the last of his magic was drained from his body, the feeling of

being incomplete and lost consumed him. The last of the green light, his light,

disappeared into the palms of the remaining alphas. Enishi felt his body convulse as he

vomited from the pain that had consumed his body, he then fainted.

Enishi was awakened by a cold bucket of water being splashed on his face. He was not

even aware of the witnesses that had come to see his demise or the other alphas that

where in the circle the only two he could think about was Kaoru and the red haired alpha

named Kenshin. He would get his revenge, no matter how long it took he would get his

revenge. His attention was diverted to tall skinny alpha with a cigarette in his hands.

"Enishi, you will now be sent into exile, according to law you have three days to leave

lycan territory. Now go, and never come back under penalty of death."

* * *

I know I have made Enishi into a wolf version of Hannabil and don't you just want him to die!!! but then that wouldn't make much of a story now would it! Hope none of you are Enishi fans.

Anyway's thanks for the feed back! Tell me how you like it so far oh and don't worry about Kaoru, we will get to see how sh is doing in the next chapter

ps I know I said i would get two more chapters done today but your just gonna have to settle for one, you guys know how things come up. Hopefully you can forgive. Peace out


	4. Lost and found

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Chapter 4: Lost and found**

**Warnings: There are none**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin**

Kaoru awoke at dawn to get ready for work, for the past three years Kaoru had been on

the run from Enishi. There were times when she cut it close but she always found away

out. Kaoru was more than pissed that the council had allowed Enishi to live and for some

reason Enishi was still after her. For now though she was safe, she had a job as a waitress

at a small diner in a small town, within the borders of lycan territory. She had been living

in this small town for three months now and soon she would have to move. Kaoru looked

at herself in the mirror the melancholy reflection said it all, she did not want to move.

During her time in this small town she had made friends and she also had other reasons

not to leave. She had found another wolf, he was young in fact he was an adolescent, his

name was Yahiko and he had been alone ever since his parents were killed by hunters. He

hand told her his sad story and in return she told him hers. She had bonded with him

emotionally, and now they were like brother and sister. In truth she didn't want to leave

him behind, but it would be selfish of her to bring him along when Enishi was still out

there searching for her.

Kaoru walked into the main living room her small apartment she smiled as the subject of

her thoughts came into view, he was getting himself ready to leave. In order to help pay

for the small apartment they shared he had gotten a paper boy route. The money he got

from his route wasn't much but it was enough to help pay for the groceries. Kaoru

thought about what her life was like at his age, she never had to worry about money or

getting groceries in fact she never had to worry about anything, with the death of his

parents Yahiko had grown up all to fast.

"What are you smiling at, ugly?" Yahiko asked as he finally looked up to see Kaoru.

"Unfortunately nothing impressive, just some dumb pup." Kaoru answered smiling

inwardly as she enjoyed their small banter.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me a pup!" Yahiko growled at Kaoru, secretly he

thought she was the prettiest female he had ever seen, but he wasn't about to let her know

that.

"And I thought I told you to stop calling me ugly." The dark haired blue eyed female

retorted.

"Well if the shoe fits." Yahiko growled out, annoyed that she still considered him a pup.

"Same goes for you." Kaoru couldn't help but smirk, they had been calling each other

names since the day they met. Kaoru could still remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

Kaoru had used the last of her emergency cash, her father had put away for her, to pay for

a small car and the first month of her newest apartment. She needed to find a job to

replenish her funds, she would not be able to keep running in human form, and if she ran

in wolf form she would be easier to track due to the power of her scent when she was

wolf.

Kaoru drove her newly bought car down bumpy country rode to the small wood on the

out skirts of town, her inner wolf growled in anticipation to be set free from her human

prison and soon she would be. Kaoru had not let her wolf out for months in fear that

Enishi would sniff her out of hiding. She finally made it to the lining of the woods, Kaoru

breathed in the scent of pine and oak as she began to strip of her clothing, the chill in the

air made her want to change into wolf form quickly.

Kaoru ran through the trees of the small wood, jumping over large rocks, and giving her

inner wolf the workout that has been so desperately needed. She froze in mid run, a

familiar scent was in the air, she put her nose to the ground the smell was definitely lycan

but it wasn't the scent of a wolf she knew. She looked around for any other clues that

might tell her who this lycan is, that was when she saw him, his small body hidden under

a rock hanging. Kaoru moved cautiously toward the small wolf half covered by shadow.

She huffed gently to warn the wolf of her approach, a small head with two startled eyes

pick up off the ground and looked back at her. She stayed in the same position ready to

run if it end up any enemy. The small wolf whined before climbing out from under the

rock. It was a male, he was thin, and he was nothing more than a pup. Kaoru used her

head to motion for him to follow her before she lead him back to the car.

End Flashback

She smiled at the memory, she would have never thought that the one adolescent wolf

would impact her life so much. The spiky haired dark skinned annoying as hell pup, that

she found under a damn rock in the middle of a small wood in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, I'm gone, see ya later ugly." Yahiko said as he opened the front door to the

apartment.

"I will be working until seven tonight so come to the diner after school and we will have

dinner there, okay, see ya later little Yahiko." She called backs as she went into the

bathroom to take a shower and get ready for a long day of work.

* * *

Kaoru and Yahiko sat at the table in the break room of the diner, Kaoru was massaging

her aching feet, twelve hour shifts were killer but rent would be due soon and they needed

the money. Kaoru had decided to get Yahiko enrolled in public school so now he was

eating while going over his homework. Kaoru got up to go back to work, she felt her

inner wolf growl, it had been three weeks since she had let herself run wild in the forest.

Yahiko had been able to go every other weekend, but Kaoru had been to busy raising her

and Yahiko's funds incase something happened. Thankfully she had the weekend off and

she would be more than happy to run and maybe go for a little hunt.

Kaoru strolled into the kitchen and plastered a fake smile on her face as she went out into

the serving room of the diner. Tae signaled Kaoru to serve a table that had just been filled

with a small group of men. Kaoru internally groaned as she made her way over to the

table.

"Welcome to the Akabeko, have you decided what you would like to drink?" She asked

in her I am trying to be sweet voice.

"Hello, Kaoru" Said a familiar voice. "We have been looking for you." Kaoru raised her

head as her eyes widened. 'How did she not recognize him?'

* * *

Ahhh! Who could that be?!!! Ok I know that the third chap wasn't all that good but trust me it when I way it is all good from here on out! Any way I know I am leaving you at a cliff hanger but a writer has to keep people on the edge some how!

So give me some feed back! Tell me how you like this chap and I will try to get the next chapter in soon

Thanks you for reading

Abby


	5. Another Dang Council Meeting

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Chapter: 4**

**Another dang Council Meeting**

**Warning: A little hint of lime to come**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin **

Kenshin sat in his usual spot waiting for the other alphas and elders to come. His hand

automatically went inside his jacket pocket to massage the delicate fabric of Kaoru's

favorite hair ribbon. This had become a habit of Kenshin's over the past three years, his

heart sank everyday the search for Kaoru would come up empty. He missed her so much,

he missed her hair, her eyes, but most importantly he missed her smile. Kenshin closed

his eyes as he attempted to remember every detail he could about his beloved Kaoru. The

idea of her alone, trying to survive without a pack to protect her, with Enishi still on the

loose. Kenshin was reminded of the woman he had found eight months ago while on the

search for Kaoru, she was once human but Enishi or one of his companions had bitten her

she was left to die in the middle of the forest and Kenshin had thought at first that he had

finally found Kaoru but one good whiff of air told him different this woman smelled of

plum blossoms while Kaoru smelled of jasmines and wild flowers. Her name was Tomoe

and she was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Kaoru but she lacked Kaoru's eyes and

spirit. Tomoe attached herself to him, had tried to mate with him but Kenshin wasn't even

tempted by her beauty he longed for Kaoru. In his mind and in his heart Kenshin felt that

he was already mated with Kaoru, he didn't know when he had started to feel this way

maybe it had always been there but he never realized it was there until after Kaoru was

forced to leave.

Kenshin looked around almost everyone was in the clearing except for one or two elders

and Hiko. Kenshin growled inwardly, he knew that this meeting was important but he

wanted to be out searching for Kaoru not sitting here discussing treaties. That's right the

treaty, soon Kenshin along with all the other alphas would have to go and meet with the

vampire lords to discuss the peace treaties that were made six years ago. That was how

Kenshin had gotten his title as beta, in his pack, in the first place. He had gotten his title

through battle and unfortunately the alpha before him had died shortly after from vampire

poisoning. Now lycan and vampires are on peaceful terms, so long as we keep with the

treaty. This was to be the first time the lycan and vampires leaders are to meet and discuss

the issues of keeping with the old treaty or creating a new one. This meeting that he was

waiting to start was to discuss the treaty we have now and what improvements should we

create if there was a knew treaty. Yet as important as this meeting was Kenshin's mind

was still to focused on finding Kaoru.

Kenshin was so raped up in his thoughts that he did not feel the presence behind him until

a large comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. Hiko had grown soft towards

Kenshin, he no longer called him an idiot or any other name for that matter since Kaoru

had been gone. Hiko probably knew all along how Kenshin felt about Kaoru, and how

much her disappearance would affect him. "Kenshin, I want you to come with me before

this meeting starts I have something to show you." The larger wolf whispered with a

smug smile on his face as he took a swig from his flask, Kenshin couldn't help but

wonder what had the man in such high spirits.

* * *

Kenshin followed the older alpha in anticipation he didn't know why he was so jittery all

he knew was that Hiko was smiling and that could be a very good thing or an extremely

bad thing. Hiko lead Kenshin to the encampment where Hiko and his pack stayed during

council meetings and the yearly gatherings. Hiko stopped at a rather large tent Kenshin

could only assume that it was Hiko's, the older alpha pulled back the opening. The scent

of jasmine and wild flowers filled his nostrils as air escaped the tent, Kenshin looked at

Hiko in shock as he registered the smell, Hiko only nodded his head in the direction of

the opening a clear invitation to step inside. Kenshin took one more breath the exquisite

sent of Kaoru filled his nose once again but there was another sent, a male scent, it

smelled like sandalwood and oak trees. 'Who is that?' He thought as stood in front of the

opening. 'Has Kaoru mated with another?' Kenshin felt a lump in his throat at the

thought that he had lost his chance with his sweet loving Kaoru. He swallowed his pride

as he walked into through the opening.

* * *

Kaoru sat in the middle of the small cot Hiko had bought for her, she was surprised when

he had found her at the diner, and she was grateful that he had allowed Yahiko to come as

well. Yahiko laid on his cot across from hers a book in his hand as Hiko had taken little

Yahiko as his apprentice and would one day become a beta and then hopefully if the pack

allows Yahiko would become an alpha. Kaoru smiled at the small male wolf who was

eagerly reading the book Hiko had given him, she was glad Hiko had taken Yahiko under

his paw, the kid deserved a break after what he had been through.

Kaoru heard the flap of the tent open and thought that maybe Hiko had forgotten

something so she waited to here him ask the question her father usually asked when he

forgot something he was suppose to take to the council meeting. She could just imagine

the big wolf stomping around the tent throwing things here and there. Then he would

finally ask the question 'Kaoru have you seen…?' And as usual it would be something

right under his nose, men are so typical, she silently laughed at her imaginary Hiko.

"Kaoru?" Kaoru almost broke her neck as she snapped it around to see the face that came

with that voice. Her heart almost stopped beating as she saw him.

"Kenshin!" She jumped off her cot and hurled herself toward him but stopped a foot away

from him. She knew that if she hugged him the way she use to that it might cause

complications, specially if he had a mate. During her three years of running she had given

up hope, she knew that Kenshin cared for her but it had been three years and there was no

way a male could wait that long. She didn't want to cause trouble for him or his pack.

"It is good to see that you are alive, Kaoru, that it is." Kenshin's heart stopped beating the

moment Kaoru had said his name. Then it broke when she stopped in front of him instead

of giving him the normal hug in greeting. Truth be told he wanted more than a hug, he

wanted a kiss, he wanted to touch, and he wanted to make her his.

"Thank you it is good to see you to, Kenshin." Kaoru said heart broken by the way he was

not opening his arms or his heart to her. She needed a distraction anything to take away

the pain that the man she had once loved did not love her anymore. She looked around

and saw the perfect wolf for the job. "Kenshin, I would like you to meet Yahiko." She

said with the fake smile and cheerful mask she had learned to wear while working at the

diner. "Yahiko, get over here and meet Kenshin. I found Yahiko in the woods near a place

I was hiding. He was half starved when I took him in, but he won't have to worry

about that now." As Kaoru spoke Kenshin focus was drawn the shadow moving behind

her, now he would meet the man who stool Kaoru's heart from him. Kenshin's eyes

widened as the shadow materialized into a small male wolf who had just barely reached

adolescence. Kaoru put her arm around the boys neck and smiled. "I have somewhat

adopted him as my _**little**_-brother." Kaoru put an enfaces on the word little.

"How many times have I told you not to call me little, ugly?" The small wolf growled out

his question, along with the insult that made Kenshin take a step back, clearly this pup

was blind.

"About as many times as I have told you not to call me ugly." Kaoru retorted with a little

smug smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. It was at that time that Kenshin realized

Kaoru had not mated with anyone but had adopted a stray pup, and with her lips smirking

as the banter between her and the pup continued Kenshin wanted to nothing more than to

throw the pup out and throw her on the cot, hopefully with him on top of her. A predatory

smile spread across his lips at the direction his thoughts had traveled. Now all he had to

do was get the pup out of the tent.

"It is nice to meet you, Yahiko, thank you for taking care of Kaoru for me." Kenshin said

effectively ending the banter between the two adopted siblings. Yahiko finally looked at

the man named Kenshin, Kaoru had mentioned him once or twice, but for some reason

Yahiko was not impressed with the red head alpha. After all wasn't he suppose to be an

alpha and yet he wasn't as muscled or as tall as Hiko was.

"I don't get it aren't you suppose to be an alpha? Aren't you suppose to be well, more?"

Yahiko voiced his thoughts.

"I suppose you are expecting me to be more like Hiko?" Kenshin watched with

amusement as the pup nodded. "Well you will find out sooner or later that all alphas have

different assets, that are essential to the survival of lycan kind. Hiko may be a large man

and he may be fast, but he is not as fast as me." Kenshin lectured the pup as he conspired

to get him out of his hair.

"Or as deadly with a sword." Kaoru put in with a shy smile.

"Now that could be debatable, Kaoru." Hiko had made his way into the tent, a smug smile

on his face, he knew the thoughts that were running through Kenshin's mind and decided

to make it easier for him. "Yahiko I need you to help me carry some things to the council

meeting. Do you think you can help?"

"Sure, I can do that." The young pup walked out of the tent none the wiser of what he was

holding up just by his presence.

* * *

Kenshin smiled his thanks to the older alpha. As Hiko and Yahiko left without another

word. He looked at Kaoru, who was smiling encouragingly at the young pup as he

followed Hiko out, she was completely unaware of Kenshin's intentions to make her his.

Kenshin's eyes changed to gold as he slowly approached her, his desire and passion that

had been pent up for the last three years was enough to make him any man explode. He

came up behind her and raped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him until her

body fit every curve of his.

"Kaoru, I have missed you, I have been searching for you, and I love you. Please, will you

please be my mate?" Kenshin closed his eyes and waited for the rejection to come from

Kaoru's voice, to here the words he knew were true 'You're not good enough.' Except he

didn't hear those words but felt Kaoru twist in his arms till her the front of her body was

pressed to his, he felt her arms come up and rape around the knap of his neck. He finally

opened his eyes to see Kaoru's smiling face and streaming tears.

She answered "Yes." Kenshin's heart began beating fast as closed the space between his

and Kaoru's lips, he kissed her fiercely with the same strong urges he had felt before, he

felt Kaoru respond with just as much passion. He felt his body react as his hands slid

down to grasp her bottom forcing her to press her lower half against his. Still kissing he

lead them to the back of the tent were the cots sat and lowered her to the one she had been

sitting on when he first walked in. "Oh Kenshin, are you going to do what I think you are

going to do?" She questioned.

"If you mean make passionate none stop love to you, then yes, I am going to do that, that

I am." Kenshin answered as placed himself above her.

"Kenshin as much as I love you, I do not want my first time to be on a cot in a tent, with

other wolves all around. They will hear us." Kaoru complained.

"Then they will know that I have claimed you as mine, that they will." Kenshin explained

as he started rubbing himself against her through their cloths.

"Oh, oh Kenshin." Kaoru was over whelmed by the feeling swirling around in her

stomach. "Oh, oh, but don't you have to attend to the council meeting." She retorted half

heartedly.

"Yes, we will have to make it quick." Kenshin answered as started undoing the buttons of

her shirt but unfortunately for him that was when Kaoru came to her senses.

"Now you listen hear, my first time is not going to be on a cot and it is not going to be a

quick. I want your full attention the first time we make love and I want it to last long and

hard and possibly rough. I want to do it in a comfortable bed and I don't want you

thinking about anything else but me and if you can't handle that then I am going to have

to say no to earlier question." Kenshin stared at her with wide eyes, she was right he

should not force her to have her first time on a cot in a tent that didn't belong to either

one of them and also make her first time a quickie. How selfish could he be?

"I am sorry Kaoru, you are right if only I didn't have to go to that dang meeting. I love

you and I want our first time together to be special, that is if you will still have me?" As

Kenshin spoke he had lifted himself off of Kaoru and was in the middle of helping her up

as well. She smiled and nodded her head before curling up in his arms. He kissed her

forehead, her eyes, and her nose before he gave he a gentle kiss on the lips. "But I want

you to know one thing is certain my love…" Kenshin smiled as he lifted Kaoru's head to

make sure he had her full attention. "Your days as a virgin are numbered." Kaoru's eyes

went wide as that thought sunk in.

"D..Don't you have another dang council meeting to get to?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

* * *

Hello!!!! So Kaoru and Kenshin finally see each other again!!!! Yay!!! Alright it is gonna get real juicy from now on with action, fluff, and lime. So if you are not ready for it then stop reading now!!!

But besides all that, how did you guys like this chapter? The reviews you guys sent me on the previous chaps were wonderful.

Anyway peace out

Abby


	6. Separation, Departure, and Future

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Separation, Departure, and future**

**Warning: Some ooc from Sano and Megumi but other than that it is all good**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the rurouni**

Kenshin made his way back to the camp site where his pack had always stayed during the

council meetings. Sano, Aoshi, and Misoa were waiting for him as usual, a long with

Tomoe. Seeing her was a surprise since the last time he saw her he had rejected her as his

mate. Before he could question her as to why she was waiting with the others she spoke.

"Kenshin, may I speak with you privately?" Her face did not betray any emotion nor did

her voice, she was completely void of emotion and had been since he found her broken

body in the woods. He nodded 'yes' to her before he gave the orders to tell the pack to get

ready to go back home. The three left followed closely by the two elders.

"Now what is it you would like to talk about?" Kenshin asked not really in the mood to

be cordial since his time was being taken by Tomoe instead of Kaoru.

"I wanted to ask you if you have reconsidered my offer." Tomoe clearly stated. "I have

heard that you found the she-wolf you were looking for and I was wondering if she did

not meet you expectations. My offer still stands, if this female is not as wonderful as you

say she is than I don't mind being you second choice." Kenshin's anger came at her bold

words.

"You offer may still stand, but I will not except it." Kenshin was hard pressed to keep the

angry growl from escaping his lips and with that being said he left her to find his tent.

* * *

Kenshin finished placing his tent in the storage cave that his pack had used for years. The

magic charms kept out humans and other unwanted guests from destroying the hidden

equipment. He smiled at the taller wolf beside him.

"Sano I am going to get Kaoru from Hiko's encampment, I want you and Aoshi to lead

everyone back to the pack home, Kaoru and I will catch up with you shortly." Kenshin

said in his usual alpha tone.

"Sure you will catch up, ten bucks I bet you stop twice in mid run to get on." A smug

smile that had been missing for a long time graced the larger wolf's lip.

"I say five." Misoa said as she walked with her usual skip toward the two males, Aoshi

following a few feet behind her. Kenshin could remember the day Sano had forced Aoshi

to tell them about how Aoshi truly felt about the little female, that was the first time

Aoshi had blushed, Aoshi had confessed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her booty

and he always walked a few feet behind her whenever he could to watch it bounce as she

skipped along.

"I am not going to do anything indecent to Kaoru until she is ready." Kenshin proclaimed

to his friends, yet his heart, body, and soul was begging that she be ready soon.

* * *

Kaoru stashed away everything she had in underground tunnel that held some of Hiko's

packs belongings for when they came to the council meeting, and sat back. She looked at

Yahiko, the boy that she had come to know as her adopted brother, her eyes started to

water as the thought of separating from him struck her to her very core. She would have

to leave him so she could be with Kenshin, and he would have to stay with Hiko to

become his apprentice and then hopefully he would be an alpha. Even though Yahiko had

a bright future here in this pack she couldn't help but feel helplessly sad that soon she

would walk out of his life. "Yahiko, I am really going to miss you, you little brat." She said through sniffs and silent tears.

"I am going to miss you too, ugly." Yahiko said his own tears visible on his dark skinned

face. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat himself beside her. Kaoru

automatically put an arm around his neck, Yahiko reluctantly leaned into her embrace

until his head was on Kaoru's shoulder. They sat tin companionable silence, until Kaoru

ruffled the boys hair in an affectionate playful way. "Hey no messing with the doo, ugly."

Yahiko immediately sprang up of to rock they had been sitting, and combed his fingers

through his hair.

"Whatever, pip-squeak." Said Kaoru through a sad smile, tears still flowing from her

eyes.

"Kaoru, Kenshin is here. Are you ready to leave.?" Announced Hiko as he sauntered into

the hideaway cave. Kaoru's sad smile apparent on her tear streaked face, Yahiko who was

trying to act like a grown male wolf tried to show indifference as soon as Hiko had

spoken but the tears were plan to see on his face. "Don't worry just because you won't

see each other everyday does not mean that you won't see each other at all. I am sure

Kenshin won't mind if you come to visit Yahiko during council meetings as well as just

visiting my pack home. And vice-versa where Yahiko is concerned." Hiko watched in

amusement as what he said slowly started to sink in.

"He is right, I mean it is not like we are not going to see each other ever again, we are just

going separate way for now, but we will meet up again." Kaoru said as she closed the

distance between herself and Yahiko giving him on last hug. "See ya, later pup."

"So long, ugly." Yahiko called as her watched Kaoru walk out of the mouth of the cave.

* * *

Kaoru walked out of the cave to see a familiar large reddish-brown wolf waiting outside

for her. She smiled as the wolf approached with a toothy grin, and licked her hand. She

bent down a small ways till her and the wolf were eye to eye, his violet eyes stared back

at her with the same playful expression that was on his face. She scratched behind his ears

and at the scruff of his neck before she spoke. "Let me go change forms and I will be

ready, Hiko says that you have most of my old belongings at your pack house. Does that

stuff also include clothes?" The wolf gave a gentle nod in answer. "Good now stay here,

while I go behind that rock."

A few minutes later Kaoru pranced up to the reddish-brown wolf, the black fur on her

back contrasted with the white of her paws and under belly. Her sapphire eyes blended in

with the dark fur around her face. She swished her tail across Kenshin's muzzle playfully

and looked back at him with an amused smile. Kenshin nipped playfully at her hind leg

before he brushed the side of his body against hers in an affectionate manner. '_Are you _

_ready to go now, love?' _Kenshin's telepathy voice echoed in Kaoru's head.

"_Yes. I am ready." _Kaoru hadn't used her mental voice in a long time and she was glad

that she still could.

"_Then follow me."_ Kenshin dashed in front of Kaoru in a steady run. Kaoru followed

happy to finally be safe, happy to finally have a home.

* * *

3 days later

Kaoru followed Kenshin passed the gates that opened up to her new pack home, as soon

as she took a step inside she heard familiar voice scream her name in excitement.

"KAORUUUUUU!!!!" Kaoru watched as a small, female with a braid as long as the

length of the girls body came running towards her. Kaoru instantly recognized her and

barked happily in greeting before running to meet her half way. Misoa pounced on the

small black and white wolf intent on hugging the wolf fiercely. "I missed you so much,

Kaoru. Come on I can take you get some clothes. You want some clothes don't you?"

Kaoru barked her answer and jumped excitedly. "Great after that I can show you around."

"_Is it all right with you, if I spend sometime with Misoa? I haven't seen her since I left my _

_old pack."_ Kaoru asked Kenshin mentally as she followed Misoa.

"_Of course just try not to _o_ver do yourself, I want you ready for the mating ceremony _

_tonight."_ Kenshin answered, they both could feel the anticipation in their thoughts and in

their stomachs.

"_But I don't have any thing to wear?"_ Kaoru mentally questioned.

"_Don't worry about that, your father had saved your mother's ceremonial gown for you, I _

_found it in the attic of your old home along with a note from your mother to you. I haven't _

_read I feel that those words were meant for eyes alone. I will show it to you once you _

_have gotten settled in."_ Kenshin paused after a minute._ "Oh and don't get to settled into _

_any particular room because after tonight you will be in mine, that you will."_ Kaoru

could feel Kenshin's smile mentally as she followed the jumpy she-wolf through the large

double doors that lead into the mansion that served as the packs permanent home.

* * *

Kenshin sat on the deck at the back of the mansion over looking the large lake in the

center of the large wild life reservation that the pack has owned and maintained for years.

It was one of the most beautiful sites in the world and the pack worked to keep it that

way, but Kenshin eyes were not on the beautiful landscape that surrounded his pack's

home but on the two females that were walking around aimlessly near the lake. Aoshi and

Sano sat beside him, all three drinking their beverage of choice. "Is everything ready for

the ceremony?"

"Yes, everything is prepared." Aoshi answered in his usual stoic manner as he continued

to watch the two she-wolves chase each other around on the small sandy beach.

" Well, yeah of course everything is ready, all you and the little missy have to do is show

up, get the official stuff over with, and then head back to your room to _complete_ the

physical aspect of the mating ritual." Sano's wiggled his eye brows at Kenshin with a

smug smile. "Yeah you are going to enjoy yourself, hell I know I did." Just then as if

summoned Megumi walked in holding a small bundle in her arms.

"And what exactly did you enjoy about our first night? Was it the fact that you hit me in

the head or was it when you fell face first into the wall?" Megumi asked sarcastically as

she motioned for Sano to hold the enfant pup.

"All of it was fun, no matter how many accidents we had I was still having fun because I

was with you." Sano looked up at Megumi, after settling his first born pup in his arms,

with a wide smile. Megumi smiled back and nodded.

"They need my help in the kitchen to prepare the food for tonight. Can you look after her

while I do that?" Megumi questioned with the same smile that Sano had loved from the

day they meet.

"Of course I can look after my little Sonoma. You just go on and have fun in the kitchen,

we will be just fine." Sano said as he started rocking the infant.

"Thank you, here is the baby bag it has three bottles of milk in it as well as diapers. Don't

forget to check her regularly to see if she has peed or pooped." Megumi ordered as she sat

down the bag showing Sano where everything was and giving her daughter a kiss on the

head before leaving.

Kenshin watched as Megumi left leaving the three men alone with the small infant pup.

"Do you mind if I hold her Sano?" Kenshin asked still thinking of how Sano and Megumi

had changed toward each other during their first two years of marriage. When Sano was

courting Megumi, they had always fought it was never anything violent just playful but

the playful banter would become personal and they would be angry at each other for

weeks at a time. Now the two hardly ever argued at least not to Kenshin's knowledge.

"Sure thing pal." Sano answered as he handed the bundle over to Kenshin. "Now hold her

head and be cradle her, if she falls or gets hurt while your holding I bust your head in I

don't care if you are the alpha." Sano continued as he watched Kenshin carefully handling

the pup.

Kenshin looked down at the small sleeping face that was half covered by blankets. The

cheeks where round and chubby, the hair that was not covered was dark brown, and it lips

where in the shape of an O as the pup breathed in and out. Kenshin couldn't help the

thought that came to him as he looked between the infant and the two women who where

now walking back to the house by the shore. 'Maybe someday, Kaoru and I will have a

little one.' The thought only made his smile widen as an image of beautiful little girl who

looked exactly like Kaoru running into his open arms. 'Someday.'

* * *

Hi everyone, ok I know I promised none stop action, fluff, and lime. but I got this idea in my head and relised it would go perfectly into the story so I put it in. I know it is a little sappy but there are times when sap just works! So next chapter is going to have some deffinite lime so if your under 17 no reading next chapter. I forbid it.

Other that that please tell me what you think okie-doks

Thanks alot

Abby


	7. Letter, Ritual, and Love

**Laws of the Wolf **

**Letter, Ritual, and Love**

**Warning: lots and lots of lemony goodness not eighteen then you might not want to read.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin! Dang!!!**

Kaoru sadly smiled as she read her mothers letter again. "_Dear Kaoru, Due to my abilities _

_as a seer, I know I will not be with you most of your life as I had hoped I would. By the _

_time you read this you will already be a grown wolf one who has had to go through many _

_hard ships and you still have more to come. Believe in yourself and believe in the wolf _

_you are soon to marry. I know at times it will seem like there is no way you can survive, _

_but everything will turn out all right in the end. I love you and will always love and if _

_there is an after life, I will watch over you in spirit since I will not be able to in body. _

_Love, you mother, Sakura. P.S.- It is ok to be a little daring on your honeymoon. I think _

_you should wear the light blue one, it will make his mouth water."_

* * *

After awhile Kaoru walked into the next room where Misoa and a she-wolf named

Megumi were waiting to help prepare Kaoru for the ceremony. Kaoru felt like her heart

was beating a mile a minute as she slipped on the dress, her mother once wore. It was

beautifully simple, the silky white material clung to her body like a second skin showing

off every curve of her body. The neck line hung low showing a decent amount of

cleavage, while a thin dark blue sash wrapped around the lower part of Kaoru's waist.

The back hung much lower than the neck, showing Kaoru's bare back until it came to the

point where that dark blue sash tied into an elegant bow. Kaoru couldn't help the shaky

breath that came out once she saw herself in her mothers dress.

"Nervous?" Megumi questioned, Kaoru simply nodded as the kind woman smiled. "You

'twill be fine, Kenshin is a good wolf, he look after you and he loves you." Kaoru smiled

as the older woman tried to ease some of Kaoru's distress. "You now I felt the same way

when I was getting married to Sano. In fact I remember the night before was excruciating,

I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried but in the end it was worth it." Megumi and

Misoa smiled at Kaoru tears were visible in both of their eyes. Kaoru couldn't help crying

herself, it wasn't that she did not want to marry Kenshin, in fact it was the exact opposite,

it was just that she had given up hope of mating at all. The fact that she was going to be

with Kenshin for the rest of her life made tears of happiness spring from her eyes. "Oh

Kaoru, are you sure you want this? We can ask Kenshin to postpone." That shook Kaoru

out of her tears.

"No, I love Kenshin, I have loved him ever since he came to my father and Hiko for help

and guidance. I just didn't think this could possibly happen to me, especially after Enishi,

I am just feel so…happy,…and loved."

"Oh Kaoru,… Oh come on, we don't to make Kenshin wait and we still haven't done

your hair." Misoa stated as she pulled Kaoru into a small bathroom followed closely by

Megumi.

* * *

Kenshin stood in front of a small alter on top of the mansions roof, Okina stood behind

the alter, a knowing smile graced the elder's lips as he watched the younger wolf fidget

nervously. Usually there were only three or four witnesses to watch a mating ritual but

because Kenshin was the alpha every wolf in the pack came to see. Though the pack was

a small one, with only twenty or so wolves, it would still be nerve racking to have a

mating ritual with so many witnesses, even if your were the alpha.

The door to roof finally opened to revealing a beautiful young she-wolf, with a shy smile

gracing her lips, for Kenshin time slowed dramatically as he watch the beautiful creature

walk toward him. Her blue eyes locked with his as she slowly walked up to Kenshin and

the alter, his heart pounded faster in his chest with every step she took, until finally they

were face to face. He took her hand gently in his before they turned to face Okina and the

alter.

Okina had forgotten where he was the moment the door had opened. He stared at the blue

eyed she-wolf, his mouth visibly hung open. Even as she gave Kenshin her hand and took

her place in front of the alter Okina had still not recovered from the site before him. If it

wasn't for the loud cough that came from somewhere in the small crowd Okina would not

have stopped staring. He finally shook his head and began the ceremony. "It is time to

combine two souls, two hearts, and two lives, however before we do I must ask the two of

you: Are you ready to share your lives, your hearts, and your souls with each other until

your dying days?" Kenshin and Kaoru both smiled at each other as they answered in

unison "yes".

Then let us begin the ceremony, Okina picked up the gold handled dagger, Kenshin and

Kaoru offered their free hands palm up to Okina. The elder then made a small cut in both

of their palms, he took their hands in his hands. "As you join in blood, you join in life and

in magic, you may join hands when you are ready to create this bond." With that Kenshin

an Kaoru joined their bleeding hands together. The light of their magic glowed from their

joined hands as bright red mixed with light blue creating purple as the two combined with

ease. Okina smiled widely as he saw this, usually it took time and patience for two beings

to join magically and some joining lasted for hours but with the two standing in front of

him it only took a few seconds, it was as if they were made for each other. "Now that

your magic and lives have been combined it is time to combine your hearts and your

souls. Are you willing to except this bond?" Kaoru and Kenshin answered yes once again,

no longer looking at the elder who stood behind the alter but at each other. "Then I ask

you to cry to the moon for its blessing." Kaoru and Kenshin let out just enough of there

inner wolves to make the cry. They howled in unison, still holding each others hands as if

afraid to let go. The light of their joined magic glowed brighter as they howled, asking for

the acceptance of their union. The moon's light began to change color as the two

continued to howl, until finally the moon glowed bright purple. Kenshin and Kaoru felt

powerful magic sweep through their bodies, neither one looked away as they felt the

magic wrap around them. They were no long two different being, two different souls, and

two different lives, they were simply one. Kenshin felt his whole being, his heart, his soul

collide with Kaoru's, her felt the purity and the strength that constructed most of her

being, but most importantly Kenshin felt her.

Kaoru didn't know how it happened or even when all she knew as that soon after the

glowing purple light started to fade she was in Kenshin arms. They were no longer merely

holding hands, but now holding each other. Their faces only inches away from each other,

Kenshin still staring deeply into her eyes, her heart was already with exertion from the

ceremony and somehow with the knowledge that Kenshin was so close made it pound

even harder and faster. Kaoru felt that at any moment her heart would jump out of her

chest and it nearly did as Kenshin closed the gap between them with a searing kiss that

felt as if it would burn her alive. When their lips broke apart, Kaoru opened her eyes only

to find herself trapped in a heated amber eyed gaze of the man she loved.

* * *

After leaving the roof Kaoru made her way back to the changing room she had been

before, her body couldn't stop shivering as at the many thoughts that ran through her

mind. 'One, she was now magically and spiritually mated with Kenshin. Two, tonight

would be her last night as a virgin. Three, tonight would be the first night she had sex.

Four, what if I am not what he expects?' The last one, was the one that popped into her

head the most as she made her way back to the changing room, back to where Megumi

and Misoa were waiting, back to an assortment of lingerie awaiting for her to go through

and pick out which she would wear tonight. Her stomach was in knots as she finally mad

it to the door to see the smiling faces of her two friends.

"Okay, so Kaoru, Megumi and I though we would make it easy one you and pick out a

few outfits that we thought you and Kenshin might enjoy. The first is this dark purple

one, the second is this bright pink one, and the third is this light blue one." As Misoa held

up the lace covered objects she was describing Kaoru was reminded of the last words

from her mother's letter. '_you should wear the light blue one, it will make his mouth _

_water.' _

"The light blue one." Kaoru said without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Misoa asked as she eyed Kaoru with a questioning gaze.

"Most definitely."

* * *

Kenshin took a long breath outside of the door of his bedroom where his mate, Kaoru,

waited for him. He was ready to live the rest of his life loving, protecting, and cherishing

her. He closed his eyes as he felt the emotions running through not only his mind , but

Kaoru's as well. He felt his emotions of impatience, longing, a small amount of

nervousness, and a large amount of desire; then he felt Kaoru's emotions, a strong

amount of nervousness, shyness, unsure, impatience, and fear of rejection. Kenshin was

definitely ready to put all of Kaoru's emotions to rest especially her fear of his rejection.

Kenshin could not dream of rejecting her, she was his 'angel among demons' after all.

Kenshin opened the door to see his beautiful Kaoru dressed in a light blue robe that

covered her body from mid thigh up. She looked at him wide eyed standing near the bed

where she had been pacing, unconsciously she bite her lower lip in a nervous gesture.

Kenshin watched hungrily as Kaoru's teeth ran over the skin of her lip, it was then that

Kenshin felt the rise of water in his mouth and he had to swallow. Kaoru blushed and

turned away only to untie the knot holding the rob around her waist. Kenshin watched as

the rob Kaoru was wearing pooled at her feet, giving him a good view of her bare back

and her lace covered bottom. Kenshin was more aware of the how tight his pants had

become as well as the saliva that pooled in his mouth. He slowly closed the distance between

himself and the beauty before him, his arm automatically wound around her

waist as he placed soft longing kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Kaoru moaned softly as she felt a strong wave of heat consume her body at Kenshin's

touch. She tilted her head back letting him have better access to her throat as she brought

her hand up to grasp a handful of his gorgeous red hair. A louder moan escaped her lips

as Kenshin took advantage of what she had offered his hands and arms around her waist

moved up and down her barely covered body. Kaoru arched her back in pleasure, as

Kenshin's hands found the clasps holding the laced bodice to her body in the middle of

her chest. As his steady hands undid every button and clasp more of Kaoru's beautiful

skin was exposed to his heated gaze. The pink peeks of her rounded breast pushed free of

their lacy prison only to be captured by Kenshin's strong hands. Kaoru moaned loudly as

Kenshin's fingers played roughly with the nipples of her sensitive breasts. "Like that do

you?" Kenshin questioned in a husky whispered voice.

"Yes." The answer was followed by a breathy moan as he repeated the act. "Oh,

Kenshin…" Kaoru tightened her grip on his hair electing a growl from his lips, which

only made Kaoru feel hotter. "kiss me." Kenshin obeyed her demand as if his life

depended on it he kissed her fiercely, just as the last button of her bodice was undone and

Kenshin push the lacy cover off of her body. The only barrier left on Kaoru's body was

the light blue lacy underwear that barely covered her womanhood. "Aye!" Kaoru's cry of

surprise was muffled by Kenshin's mouth as he swooped her legs out from under her and

carried her bridle style to the large bed in the center of the room. He had somehow

managed to pull the covers down so that she was placed with in the soft sheets of the bed

before he pulled away and stared openly at Kaoru's mostly naked body.

Kenshin stared openly at the beauty before him, Kaoru had always been the goddess on

the pedestal, the creature no wolf was worthy of but here he was spiritually mated with

her and soon they would be mated in the physical realm as well. "You are so perfect,

Kaoru, that you most certainly are. You are beautiful, kind, brave, smart, and everything

any wolf could have in a mate and so much more." . He had not expected to feel and see

the small stomach muscles under her skin, her toned muscular legs only giving her body

more curves for his eyes to feast on, and her round plump breast with pink peeks pointing

straight up begging for his touch. Though it was her face that captivated him the most, her

eyes glazed over with passion and desire, her lips pink and swollen from their shared

kisses, her cheeks pink with heat that was surging through her body. He had to have her

and he had to have her now.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she watched her mate, he paced around the bed stripping off his

cloths as he did. He was soon completely naked and was coming straight for the bed.

Kaoru felt the heat of her blush as she couldn't help but stare at his large and impressive

manhood. As he came closer to the bed Kaoru forced her self to remained still as

anticipation and fear flooded her system. Kenshin climbed on the other side of the bed

only to drag Kaoru under his body, his fingers skimmed the edge of Kaoru's lacy

underwear before his claws ripped it off of her body. Kenshin smiled wickedly as he

kissed Kaoru with brutal passion, one of his hands trailed from her neck to play with the

nipples of her breast for a short time then it traveled lower to trace the thin line of

muscles along her abdomen. Kaoru gasped and squirmed as his fingers traced the slit of

her opening between her legs, her gasps turned into breathy moans as his fingers slide

inside of her and started stroking her inner core. Kaoru bucked her hips as Kenshin's

fingers increased their speed, her heart pounded, her breath ragged, her moans grew

louder until she finally screamed his name in pleasure, as she felt the volcanic eruption

with in her body. "I can't hold out any longer I need to be inside you, that I do." Kaoru

nodded her agreement, still feeling the after glow of what he had done to her with his

fingers. "Thank you, my love, thank you." He whispered passionately as he positioned

himself to enter her waiting and wet core. "This is going to hurt, my love, but I will try to

make it better."

She leaned up to kiss him, their mouths and tongues tangled once again in a heated battle

as he pushed his manhood slowly into her. Kaoru gasped in pain as he broke though her

virgin barrier, tears ran down her face before she could stop them from escaping her

watery eyes. Kenshin pulled away from the kiss as the rest of his body stilled, he stared

deep into her eyes as he wiped the tears away. Kaoru wasn't sure how long it took but

after awhile the pain in her lower region subsided, she tested to see if any more pain

would come by bucking her hips, a spasm of pleasure vibrated through her bones,

Kenshin growled his approval as he took her movement as a sign to continue. He slowly

thrusted in and out of her body, each movement bringing pleasure, each thrust steadily

going fast, each sensation of his hands, mouth, and manhood only adding to the pleasure

that was growing with in he body until finally the blast of pleasure erupted again making

her scream. "KEN-SHIN!" Her scream was followed by Kenshin's husky voice calling

her name. "Kaoru…"

Kenshin pulled himself out of his beautiful Kaoru only to pull her sweaty and naked body

into his arms. He kissed her forehead, her eyelid, her nose, and finally he gave her a

chastised kiss on her swollen lips. Kaoru sluggishly helped him pull the covers over their

still sex heated bodies and as he pulled her close once again she whispered three gentle

words in his ear. "I love you." Then she closed her eyes and settled herself against him in

slumber.

"I love you too, my sweet Kaoru."

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long, my family and I have had a busy week, not to mention finals are coming up eekkkk! Anyway I hope you liked this lemon, I am sorry if you don't like it afte rall this is only the second lemon I have ever written. If anyone has pointers I would be glad to take them. The next chapter is all planned out I just got to find the time to type it!

Thank you so much for your support

Abby


	8. Threat

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Threat**

**Warnings: Lit bit of lime and if you like Tomoe sorry because she is def. ooc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I do own this story so no copy!!!!**

Tomoe walked gracefully down to the kitchen with her usual mask of indifference, even

though on the inside she was seething to do another day of chores. 'I wonder what the two

old hags want me to do today.' The old hags she talked about were the elderly ladies who

ran the kitchen and laundry room. One year ago they had asked Kenshin to send help to

the kitchen since the elderly she-wolves were having a hard time getting around at their

age. Kenshin had no problem sending Tomoe down there. 'I bet he wouldn't send her

down to work for those two old slave drivers.' Tomoe entered the kitchen her normal

stoic mask in place as she walked toward the two elderly she-wolves entertaining the

three pups that frequented the kitchen for story and some treats. The old wolves where

telling the pups about the new alpha female and the mating ritual the night before, Tomoe

hide her grimace as she walked passed the group.

* * *

Kenshin did not want to wake up from his wonderful dream but he felt a small weight

pressing on his abdomen and he was wary of what the weight might be. He cautiously

opened his eyes to find his dream had been a reality, because the proof was there right in

front of him, or should he say on top of him. His lovely mate, Kaoru, was using his

stomach as a pillow; her face was half covered by a curtain of hair, one of her arms

cushioned her head while the other was draped over his body, her naked body was

covered mostly by sheets except for her breast which were hidden under the same arm the

cushioned her face, and her long lashes caressed her soft pink cheeks, she was his

goddess. He carefully, so not to wake her, caressed the long black strands away from the

her pink lips and chin, only to see sleepy eye-lids framed in dark lashes flutter open.

"Good-morning, my love, I was trying not to wake you, that I was."

"Good-morning, Kenshin…" She answered his greeting as she yawned and stretched,

giving Kenshin a nice view of naked breasts, which Kenshin was thoroughly enjoying.

Kaoru stopped her stretching abruptly and covered herself in a shy manner, a deep blush

spread across her face. "I needed to get up anyway." Kaoru lifting her eyes to meet his,

her teeth nervously nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Why would that be, if I may ask?" Kenshin smiled devilishly as he spoke in a husky

voice and pulled Kaoru gently into his arms.

"I am not really sure but I am usually up before the sun rises and well look at the time on

the clock." Kaoru answered with a nervous slightly irritated voice.

"Yes, but we were busy last night, that we most certainly were." Kenshin whispered

softly into her ear before nibbling her ear lob which was rewarded by a soft sigh from

Kaoru's lips. Kaoru twisted around to give her mate a chastised kiss on the lips but

groaned in slight pain by the effort. "Kaoru, my love, are you alright?" The huskiness in

his voice disappeared and was replaced with worried concern. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, Kenshin, you didn't hurt me. You know that I am a virgin and well I am just a little

sore from our love making." Kaoru answered the blush on her cheeks evident as she tried

to bury her face into his chest. The devilish smile returned to Kenshin's face in full as he

started brushing his hand through her thick wavy locks. Kenshin considered their options

since Kaoru wouldn't be up for reenacting what they had done last night. He looked

around as he contemplated every possibility, then he saw some of Kaoru's virgin blood

had stained the sheets. 'If the sheets were stained then Kaoru probably had blood on her

as well, she probably wouldn't feel comfortable for very long with dried blood on her

legs. The best thing to do is send her into the shower, I would take care of cleaning the

bed and then if she is still showering maybe I could join her. Of course I would have to

restrain myself from activities other than getting Kaoru and myself clean. Then we could

get some food.' Kenshin told Kaoru of his plan for the beginning of a relaxing morning

and Kaoru had agreed easily enough though she had a few things on her mind as well.

"Kenshin, I want to work, I want to get to know your pack and I want to earn my place in

it. Just like any other new pack member." This had been one of the thoughts that had been

spinning around in her head, she was afraid Kenshin would give her special treatment

because they were mated. She wanted to work for her status like all members of the pack,

and she also wanted to try and go to college but that would be asked for at a different

time, when she felt that she had been accepted by the other members of the pack. After all

she may have gained Kenshin's heart but she had not gained the hearts of the pack.

"If that is what you wish than I have no objections but you having to work would mean

that I would not get to spend as much time with you as I would like, that it does."

Kenshin spoke softly trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry we are still mated, it just that I will be working during most of the day.

You will still have me during the night and you can always come and visit me at work."

Kaoru said in a pleading tone, pressing against him in an effort to use her body to her

advantage the pain between her legs was still there but it was fading little by little.

Kenshin grabbed her shoulders forcefully before rolling until he lay on top of her, the

sheets that covered her body had been tossed around to were only her hips and upper

thigh remained covered. Kenshin smiled in appreciation of the body before him before his

mouth descended on her breasts, he sucked, nibbled, and licked the hard peeks as Kaoru

withered and moaned beneath him, as she had so many times the night before.

"I am sorry love, I can not control myself when you speak like that, it reminded me of

how you would beg for me to take complete you last night, that it did." Kenshin

whispered huskily as he pulled himself off her now heated body.

"Why did you stop?" Kaoru voice was breathy and filled with need.

"Because you are sore from last night, that you are." Kenshin answered his voice unable

to hide the heat that was left in it.

"Yes but I can still use my legs, please Kenshin, I want to keep going until I can't feel or

use my legs." Kaoru pulled herself on top of her lover only to be tackled until she was

under him again.

"I will try my best to do as you wish, that I will."

* * *

The next day Kaoru awoke first to find herself tucked safely in her mates arms. Kenshin

had stuck to his word and by late afternoon Kaoru couldn't move her trembling legs if she

wanted to. Which was why Kaoru felt more than a little tired as she continued to rest in

the comfort of her mate's arms. The loud banging coming from some where outside the

comfy bedroom made the wolf she was laying with stir. She almost felt resentment for

whoever it was making the loud commotion but if they hadn't Kaoru might nit of seen the

flutter of Kenshin's red lashes as he slowly groan and opened his eyes. As soon as his

eyes opened her looked straight at her an apologetic smile graced his lips as he got up and

put on the pants he had worn the night of the mating ritual. Kaoru smiled as she watched

his handsome face fall into a scowl as he growled at the door, before he left the bedroom

he looked back to give Kaoru another apologetic smile before he closed it to deal with

whoever was banging on the door.

Kaoru could hear voices outside the bedroom door in a heated discussion and decide that

now would be the perfect time to take a shower even though she had one yesterday,

though that one wasn't really a shower. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and

was completely discussed with what she saw; her beautiful long hair was in a tangled

mess of knots, her eyes around her irises were red and pink, her cheeks had pink blotches,

and the sleep sand in her eyes covered her long lashes. That was all Kaoru needed to turn

on the water of the shower and jump in as soon as the water was warm enough. She

scrubbed herself till her skin felt raw and she washed her hair continuously with shampoo

and conditioner until it felt as smooth and lushes as it usually did, she picked up the razor

and started to shave when she heard the sliding glass door open and a slight breeze slip

through as Kenshin entered the shower. She looked back at her lover biting her lower lip

which usually made him wild but when she saw his face set with a serious expression

Kaoru stopped and tilted her head in question.

"I have some news, I am afraid that the vampire lords want to have the peace treaty

sooner than we had originally planned, in three days the packs are going to move out

towards the boundaries of lycan and vampire territory. We are to meet at a hotel run by

humans called the Mallard Inn, that is were the peace talks will take place while that is

going on our separate packs will be occupying deferent hotels in that area. Our pack will

be staying at the Grand Holiday Hotel, the reservations have already been booked by

Katsura. I am not sure how long the peace talks and the rearrangement of the treaty will

last but I hope it will go as smoothly as last time." Kenshin voice sounded almost lost as

he spoke, it was then that he put his arms around her. "I love you, my sweet Kaoru and I

wish we would be able to spend more time together but I have to get everything prepared

as soon as possible, this means I will have to leave early."

"When will you be leaving, Kenshin?" Kaoru turned to stare deep into his serious violet

gaze.

" I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon with Sano and the elders, because we are staying

in a hotel we will have to take a car. You and Aoshi will come with the rest of the pack a

day after we leave." Kenshin eyes stared back at Kaoru's face as he placed the palm of his

hand on her cheek. Kaoru leaned into the hand as she brought her own hand up to hold

Kenshin's face. "I will miss you, more than anything."

"I will miss you too."

* * *

While Kenshin was busy preparing for his trip with Sano and the elders, Kaoru took it

upon herself to go to the kitchen and sign up for chore duty. She walked casually down

the stairs happy to have time to settle down and also to have a chance to get to know

members of her new pack. As she entered the Kitchen she saw two elderly females

working hard to cook breakfast for every one in the pack, three young pups trying to help

but only caused a mess, and two young female also trying to help the two elderly cooks,

while keeping the pups from making to much of a mess. Kaoru noticed that they had no

one to clean up the pile of pots and pans that was getting high by the minute. She smiled

and placed herself in front a sink that wasn't in the way of the cooks and started

scrubbing away at the grim and gunk that covered a particularly large boiling pot.

"Well it is about time we get some more help around here." Came a familiar voice that

made Kaoru turn with a wide grin.

"Rea, it is so good to hear your voice!" Kaoru exclaimed as she ran to hug the elderly she-

wolf who had once cooked for her father's pack.

"It is good to see you child, you look so much like your mother, the other night during the

mating ritual I could have sworn I was watching your mother." The older wolf's eyes

began to water as she held Kaoru in a tight hug. "Now what are you doing down here?"

"I came to help out around here. You and I both know I can't cook but I thought I might

be able to help clean. I also thought that working within the pack home was a good way

to get to know the other pack members." Kaoru explained as she hugged the sweet old

wolf back.

"Bless you child, well let me introduce you to everyone down here."

* * *

The morning had been full of long tiresome work but it was worth it. Kaoru and the other

females had been given a short break from the kitchen the two younger females ,Tomoe

and Yuri, had automatically left for the upstairs bedrooms while Kaoru went outside to

help the two elderly she-wolves watch the pups play in the side yard, where a small

playground, complete with slides and swings, sat.

Kaoru played with the pups who's names were Ayame, Suzume, and Anzio. She chased

the pups around the yard, pushed them on the swings, slide down with little Suzume on

the slide, since she wasn't big enough to climb herself, and slung them around on the

merry-go-round. It wasn't long till Kaoru noticed a more than familiar pair of eyes

watching, she turned to see a smiling Kenshin leaning against the wall near the door. The

three pups saw him to and immediately ran over to him, the pup pounced, grabbing

Kenshin's legs and one of his arms, Kenshin was their prisoner.

"Uncle Kenny, you on't beffieve how much fun we hafe been hafing wiff Auntie Kao-u."

The youngest Suzume stated as she hugged Kenshin's leg.

"Yeah, we've had a blast!" Anzio stated as Ayame nodded her head in agreement as she

held Kenshin's hand captured in her small arms.

"Would you like to join us, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as all three pups excitedly begged for

Kenshin to say yes to Kaoru's question, in which he relented quite easily. The five played

for another hour before the pups had to go inside for their naps, which were much need

since they were falling asleep in their guardians and parents arms while going up the

stairs. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist an expected smile on his lips. "I

can't wait to have little pups of our own someday."

"Me neither." Kaoru agreed as she leaned back into his arms complete content and almost

exhausted from the many games they had played with the three energetic pups.

* * *

Kaoru sat in the laundry room with quieter female, Tomoe, folding clothes that had been

dried by one or two of the many dryers. She smiled at the other female who gave a small

smile back. "I think it is wonderful to enjoy the quiet, don't you?"

"Yes, I believe the laundry room is much more pleasant to be in then the noisy kitchen."

Tomoe agreed and she almost hated herself for it. She didn't know why but she couldn't

help but feel content near the young female who had waltzed into the pack and ensnared

the alpha without any effort. "Tell me how are you doing, mated with a wolf you barely

know?" Tomoe had to find out how this female could squirm her way into bed with him

so easily, when Tomoe could not.

"Oh you don't know, do you. Well truthfully Kenshin and I have known each other for

four almost five years now. We probably would have mated sooner but…" Kaoru bite her

lip trying to find a way to explain what had happened in the last five years that brought

herself and her mate where they are. "Okay I am going to start from the beginning, it is a

very long story… are you sure you want to know?" Tomoe thought about it for a second

and nodded for Kaoru to continue.

"Well Kenshin wasn't always an alpha he had gotten a role as beta in the war, but the

alpha before him had gotten sick and died. The other alpha had no off-spring to speak of

so Kenshin had to assume the role as alpha but he was inexperienced that was when Hiko

and my father ,Koshijiro, decided to teach Kenshin the ways of the pack. Hiko decided to

teach Kenshin the business part of a pack, how to maintain the pack home with finances

from jobs outside of the pack home. My father helped teach Kenshin what to do inside the

pack home and how to organize and hold a pack run. That was how Kenshin and I

meet…"

The story continued on until the very end where Enishi had killed her father, Kaoru

running away, to Hiko finding her, and finally to when she came to the pack home with

Kenshin. Tomoe stared wide eyed at the young female before her, unable to hold back her

emotion of awe in the wolf's story but there was another matter that had to be dealt with.

This was what Tomoe had been waiting for. "That is such an interesting story, especially

the last few parts where you lied." Kaoru was taken aback.

"I am sorry but I never lie." Kaoru could sense something dark coming from the females

aura but just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I am talking about the part where you lied about my brother murdering you father, and

apart the part when you ran away to save you pack. I am in awe really you can tell quite a

story but I know that my brother could never do what you said he did." Tomoe was

pacing the room now a wild look in her eyes. Tomoe turned and started to studied

something that was now in her hand, where she had gotten whatever it was Kaoru didn't

know.

"I don't know who your brother is but I did not lie. Everything that I told you really did

happen." Tomoe growled as she turned the dagger in her hands was no longer hidden

from Kaoru's sight.

"My brother's name is Enishi." Without another word Tomoe lunged at Kaoru with the

dagger held high in her hand. Kaoru jumped away from the crazed female's first attack

but was forced to use her magic with the second. As Tomoe lunged a second time Kaoru

magic flowed through her and into the air forcing Tomoe's body to be hurled out of room

hitting the swinging door to the kitchen on her way out, the dagger still in her hand.

Kaoru ran through the door only to be attacked again by Tomoe with her dagger, because

Kaoru did not see this one coming the dagger struck home in her arm before Tomoe

pulled away leaving a large gash in Kaoru's lower shoulder. Kaoru's magic flowed

through her once again forcing her human hands to become claws as she placed herself

between Tomoe and the onlookers in the room. Kaoru watched as Tomoe backed away

towards the side door that lead to the playground.

"I have a message for you from Enishi, to both you and your mate." Kaoru growled in

acknowledgement. "You may have won the first few battles, but you will not win the

coming war." With that Tomoe backed out of the door, Kaoru and the other wolves in the

kitchen ran to were Tomoe had just been. Kaoru opened the door to find the playground

empty and the scent of plum blossom faint in the air along with shredded clothes on the

ground, Tomoe was gone.

* * *

Hey sorry for not updating sooner but I had to get this to were I wanted it and I was also getting ready to go back home to visit my family. I had a lot of stuff to do before I could even touch a computer muchless write a chapter. Any way I like this chapter because it not only has limy situations but an awesome squimish that gives hints to more fighting which will happen in later chapters hope you enjoyed reading it.

Tell me what you think of this chapter!!! Please

Thanks for reading

Abby


	9. Over Protection

**Laws of the Wolf **

**Over Protection**

**Warning: Little bit of lime **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters just the story. And I have to deal with that **

Kenshin's eye were pail gold as he stared at Kaoru how had just told him what had

happened in the laundry room. He knew Tomoe had been bitten and turned into a wolf

but he had not expected her to be Enishi's sister or that she would attack Kaoru the first

chance she got. His growl became audible as he watched Megumi remove the cloth that

covered Kaoru's wound, even though the cloth had been held there for an hour the wound

gushed out blood as soon as it was removed. The cut was deep and tore muscle tissue as

well as ligaments, Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he watched his mate wince as Megumi

prodded the wound with her fingers. After which Megumi placed her hand on the wound,

a dark green light flashed out of the palm of her hand and on to Kaoru's skin before she

removed it and walked away. Kenshin looked intently to see any trace of the large wound

that had once marred Kaoru's beautiful skin there was nothing but the stain of old blood

around the area were it once was, though the wound was gone he knew the pain would

remain for several weeks.

"Is something wrong, Kenshin? You are being very quiet." Kaoru's concerned voice only

doubled his anger at Tomoe… and Enishi. How could they hurt something so kind, so

wonderful, so…just Kaoru. She was more than words could describe and here she was

concerned for him when she should have been thinking of herself and her injuries.

"I am fine, that I am." Kenshin answered the growl in his voice no long there, the bite he

had in his words since he had heard of what had happened disappeared as he lost himself

in her concerned filled dark blue eyes. "However I know that you are tired and I also

know that you arm is probably in great pain, that I do."

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Kaoru lied as she pushed herself off of the hospital bed trying

not to wince but failed miserably. Kenshin came over to her side only to pull her into the

safety of his arms.

"I don't think I will be able to leave you tomorrow with you having an injured arm, that I

don't." His voice was soft as his arms tightened around Kaoru's waist. Kaoru brought her

good arm up to hold his face with the palm of her hand making sure that she could look

into his violet eyes. His eyes were a swirl of emotion as he looked into hers;

possessiveness, longing, guilt, passion, protectiveness, and love. "You will leave with me

tomorrow, that you will." It was not a request it was a demand as a husband and as an

alpha. Kaoru nodded her head in acceptance.

"I will go with you, that I will." The breath Kenshin was holding was let out in a huff as

he bent down to kiss the love of his life.

Kaoru woke up the next morning to an empty bed, Kenshin had been working all night on

contacting the other alphas warning them of Enishi's threat and what it could possibly

mean. Then he worked on further arrangements around the mansion and the pack with his

two betas Aoshi and Sano. After that Kaoru got tired of trying to keep up with her mate

and went to bed, she had hoped that he would come up later that night but was

disappointed when she didn't feel his arms or body heat wrap around her while she slept.

"Good morning, love, I have something for you." Kaoru turned her head to find Kenshin

leaning in a soft cushioned chair in the corner of the room a small smile on his face.

"You could have come to bed instead of slept in that chair, I bet you back is killing you."

Kaoru fussed as she threw the covers off, her bare legs were revealed to Kenshin's gaze

as she was clad in only a tank top and panties.

"I haven't been sitting here long and I did not want to wake you, that I didn't." Kenshin's

smile remained in place as he walked over to the bed and sat himself by his grumpy mate.

"Now will you see what I have for you?"

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you will get some sleep." Kaoru tried hard to

keep the angry scowl on her face but it faltered every time she got a glimpse of that silly

grin.

"I promise I will get some rest soon, but first I want you to have this." Kenshin pulled out

a small black velvet jewelry from his pocket. "I kept the jewelers open till two in the

morning trying to find the right one, and after twelve or so Sano and Aoshi became quite

irritated with my inability to chose. I hope you like it, that I do." Kaoru stared at the little

black box for a long moment before she opened it cautiously, her breath caught in her

throat as her eyes fell upon the most beautiful pair of rings she ever saw. The band was

silver, possibly white gold, a large round diamond sat between two smaller square cut

diamond while all three diamonds were framed with small dark blue sapphires. The

second band was plain except for the engraving on the inside, which simply said 'I love

you with all my being.-K. H.'

"Oh Kenshin, it is so beautiful, thank you so much." Kaoru exclaimed through teary eyes

as she threw herself into her mates waiting arms. She kissed both of his cheeks before she

gave him along passionate kiss on the lips which he enthusiastically accepted. "Kenshin,

these rings are wonderful, but what are they for?"

"You are my mate and partner for life, but we are going to be staying in a human hotel for

the treaty and even though other lycan and vampires know not to touch you, humans are a

different story. I just want to make my claim on you clear to the human males who would

try to steal you away from me, that I do." Kenshin's smiled as he spoke but Kaoru could

feel the possessiveness burning through their spiritual connection.

"If that is what you want then that is fine by me, but what about you? I am not the only

one in this marriage that is attractive. Where is the ring I can use to state my claim?"

Though Kaoru smiled she was more than serious about making it clear to all females that

Kenshin was off limits to anyone but her.

"I already thought of that, that I did." Kenshin answered as he showed Kaoru the wide

silver band that sat comfortably on the middle finger of his left hand.

"It is so plain, next time you do this I get to pick out your ring." Kaoru grumbled while

crossing her arms making her look like a child throwing a silent tantrum. Kenshin

smirked as pulled her into a strong embrace, snickering at his mate's glaring face. She

growled her displeasure with his choice and with his apparent amusement. Which only

made the smile on her mates face widen as he fell back onto the bed Kaoru still in his

arms.

"I only got this ring as an after thought, if you want to get a different one I have no

problem with that, and I will be fine with whatever you chose, that I will." Kenshin's

fingers of one of his hands threaded through Kaoru's hair as he spoke, while the other

held her against him. She smiled as she curled up in his arms content to finally be near

him. Kaoru's eyes started to droop as the soft strokes of Kenshin's hand lulled her to

sleep, sleep had almost eluded her last night as she would wake herself up every now and

then in hopes of seeing or feeling Kenshin beside her. Soon Kenshin's hand stopped mid

slowed its ministration and then stopped all together, his breathing slowed and evened

out. Kaoru opened her eyes to see the content look on her sleeping mates face, she smiled

and slowly tried to get up only to feel the arms holding her tighten dramatically. "Don't

leave, stay with me and I will keep you safe, that I will."

"Alright, I'll stay." Kaoru was to exhausted to argue and she also wanted Kenshin to get

as much rest as he could before they had to leave. She settled back down into her mates

arms before closing her eyes once again and falling asleep.

Kenshin awoke to find a sleeping beauty cuddled against his side, the rings he had given

her earlier that morning fit elegantly on her left hand. Some of her hair was laced between

his fingers while most of it shadowed her sleeping face. Her small form was enticing as

her beautiful body was only covered in a tank top, which had ridden up in her sleep

revealing her soft muscular stomach, and light pink panties, which sat firmly at her hip.

The pants that he had neglected to take off earlier started to feel confining as his member

hardened. He wanted so badly to wake the she-wolf beside him but couldn't bring himself

to do so. Thankfully his mind was made up for him as the small female started to stir

from her sleep, as she wiggled trying to wake herself up the lose tank top slid further up

her small frame exposing the bottom curve of one of her breasts. Kenshin licked his lips

in anticipation, as he watched the sleeping form come back to life.

Kaoru opened her eyes to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at her only to be pulled

into a devastatingly powerful kiss. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt something

very hard pressing against her side, as her hands roamed through rich red hair. When she

finally pulled away to breath she couldn't help but smile seductively at her mate, as one

of her hand made their way down his body to massage the large bulge that was pressed

against her side. Her actions elected a growl from Kenshin as he pulled himself on top of

her. Kaoru's body tingled with familiar anticipation.

All to soon it was time to leave Kenshin had gotten everything ready the night before so

now the only thing to do was to get into the large black SUV that was waiting outside.

Kenshin had been very angry the rest of the morning when Sano had knocked on the door

while they were in the middle of what Kenshin called 'playing'. Which only made Kaoru

laugh because this had been the second time Sano had interrupted their playtime, if he

wasn't careful his broken dead body would be found in the forest somewhere.

It was when Kaoru was walking out onto the drive way that Kaoru noticed not one SUV

but four behemoth looking vehicles, all black with dark tinted windows. "Kenshin, I

thought we were the only ones going today and the rest of the pack was going to come

later?"

"The plans have changed." He answered nonchalantly. "There is a chance that we might

get attacked on the rode by Enishi and his wolves or that he might attack here. Last night

the other alphas and I agreed that it would be best to have all of our packs united under

one roof. They arrived last night and will be staying with our pack until this whole mess

with Enishi is cleared up, that they will."

"They…as in all the other lycan packs?" Kaoru was astounded by how much she had

missed last night. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? What has been going on that you and

the rest of the alphas would go to such extremes?"

"We under estimated Enishi once, we will not do it again, that we will not. The alphas

along with a small portion of strong male lycan will accompany us to the hotel where we

are staying, while the rest will stay here and protect the pack. Our reservations have also

changed we will be staying at Fillmore Hotel, in the luxury sweet."

"Why can't I stay here and help look after the little ones or help out in the Kitchen? With

all of the security of not only your pack but every pack within lycan territory, I am sure I

would be safe here." Kaoru was taken aback by the passion in Kenshin's golden eyes.

"Enishi was able to infiltrate my pack, and we are not sure if any of the other packs have

spies with in them as well. You are safe with me and with those that I know and trust, you

will stay close to me and when we are not together you will stay with Aoshi and Misoa.

Sano and Megumi are staying her to look after the rest of the pack. I will not let harm

come to you, that I will not."

* * *

Hey every one sorry I haven't updated in awhile and I am afraid it will be that way for the next chapter as well!!! So sorry but my finals are coming up next week and I will be busy studying! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! The next few chapters will be when the bad guys make their move and all heck breaks lose! I am pretty sure you have read by now that Kenshin is about ready to explode if anything else happens and you know what he just might!!!

Thank you for reading!!! Please give me some reviews! I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible, as long as it doesn't interupt with finals.


	10. A Mysterious New Home

**Laws of the Wolf**

**A Mysterious New Home**

**WARNINGS: Nothing much**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni **

Tomoe followed her brother through the large group of wolves to what looked like a

small shack in the woods. This was what her brother had been reduced to, living in this

small excuse for a hide out it made her want to vomit. He paused to look at her a smiled

extending his hand to help her walk up the creaky wooden stairs. She took the hand he

offered and stepped up the molded disgusting excuse for wood steps. "This is were you

have been living all this time, oh brother, I think it is time to find better

accommodations."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Tomoe." Enishi's voice was calm but it held a sound

that she did not understand. "Wait until you see what is inside before you judge." Tomoe

did as her brother said and was surprised when she did not see the crumpled inside of an

old shack but the inside of a well decorated elevator. The walls were dark red with brass

handle bars on the back and the side the floor of the elevator was covered in dark gold

carpet to match the brass bars. She looked at her bother questioningly after giving the

elevator a good once over. "Shall we go, my dear sister." He gestured to the inside of the

elevator. Tomoe nodded her head minimally before she entered and watched as her

brother followed before pressing a button to go down.

"How did you find this place?" Tomoe asked quietly starring straight ahead never giving

any sign of her surprise or impression.

"I have made a few allies over the years that I have been exiled. Sister I do not wish to

pressure you but one of my allies has seen you before and wishes to make you

acquaintance. He was taken by you beauty and has wanted to meet you ever since, though

you do not have to meet him if you wish not to." The door to the elevator opened to

reveal an equally decretive hallway, the walls of the hallway were painted a dark golden

orange the doors along the walls were painted a dark tan color. Enishi who was walking

in front of Tomoe finally stopped at the fifth door on the left before he opened it and

once again gestured for Tomoe to go inside first. "This, dear sister, will be your room."

A gasp of surprise escaped Tomoe's lips as she looked around the spacious room. The

ceiling was painted a glittering gold complete with a sparkling golden chandelier, the

walls were a royal purple, the floor beautifully stained hard wood floor, a large canopy

bed sat against the wall to the left with gold curtains and purple satin comforter. It was

the most beautiful room she had ever seen. She smiled at her brother as she noticed the

large arrangement of flowers sitting on the night stand on the wall opposite from the bed.

"Welcome to your new home, my room is just across the hall. When you have freshened

up and made a decision about meeting our allies come see me."

* * *

Tomoe smiled gently as she followed her brother back to the red and gold elevator, to

meet their so called allies. She had a bad feeling about who, or what, gave her brother

this hidden palace they were now living in. Who ever they were, they were powerful

financially if not physically though Tomoe had the impression that it was probably both.

She also had the strangest feeling that she should not put her guard down for a minute,

the room she stayed in was to cozy, the bed to soft, the bathroom to comfortable, and the

bathtub to spacious, everything about this place screamed money, luxury, but most of all

it said to put you guard down and relax. This only made Tomoe even more on edge

whoever they were, whatever they wanted Tomoe was going to make sure that it did not

involve hers or her brothers death. Though all of her contemplating Tomoe's mask stayed

on, her perfect shy smiling face meet her brother's as he gestured for her to go first, she

bowed her head and walked in with out a second glance toward the now empty hallway.

* * *

It wasn't long before the elevator doors open to reveal a spacious room with a long oak

table and cushioned oak chairs lining the sides at the other end of the table stood three

dark figures, Tomoe wasn't sure exactly but she thought that at least two of the figures

were male.

* * *

Okay sorry It to so long and i am sorry it is so short I have been really busy and I also have a small writers block that I am trying to work through! Mostly because i have the writting bug and I am itching to write a new story I have three that are on my mind right now and it is not helping that I made a promise to myself that I would always finish one story before starting another.

Sorry for the delay again hope you enjoyed this small chapter! Dont worry I have already started on the next one so hopefully it won't take me as long! Tell me if you like it!

Thanks for Readying

Abby


	11. A Meeting of Peace and War

Laws of the Wolf

**Meetings of peace and war**

**Warning: This chapter has a lot going on! You HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin I just own this story**

Kenshin sat at the table with the Hiko and a vampire lord named Cho, it was a good ten

minutes before the meeting with the vampires actually started and Kenshin was getting

restless. He had already called to make sure Kaoru was safe in their hotel room but he

could not get the feeling that something was wrong out of his mind. All three occupants

of the room raised their head as they sensed more than one presence coming into the

room. Katsura, Saitoh, and a the high vampire lord, lord Yamagatta, walked quietly into

the room, which left only oneother vampire lord. Kenshin was surprised when Yamagatta

closed the door after he entered and Kenshin had to inquire about it. "Where is the other

vampire lord, lord Shishio?"

"Shishio is no longer a vampire lord and has been exiled as a part of his punishment. He,

his mate, and those who supported him are no longer among our kind." The high lord

looked around the room in assessment of the lycan within the room. "Where is

Koshijiro?" Not long after his eyes started roaming the room.

"He was killed by a lycan named Enishi. Enishi and his followers were stripped of their

power and exiled. Thankfully we were able to save what remained of Koshijiro's pack

members, they are now scattered among our four packs. His daughter, Kaoru, was also

recovered and is now mated with young Kenshin here." Katsura explained as he clapped

Kenshin on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Kenshin, my best wishes for you and your wife." Yamagatta smiled at

the young red haired lycan before his attention was brought back to Katsura.

"I believe it is time to talk about treaties."

* * *

Kaoru stared out of the balcony window of the hotel sweet, she had never felt like this

during her three years of running, so why did she feel it now. Without Kenshin she felt

vulnerable, insecure, lonely, and nervous; she wasn't feeling like this because she was

afraid for herself but because she was separated from Kenshin. She could feel Kenshin

mentally and spiritually but he was not here physically and that bothered Kaoru to no

end. She could feel something was wrong, it ate at her heart and consumed her mind.

"Kenshin…" She whispered physically and spiritually as her heart gave a slight twinge of

the feeling she held deep inside of her.

"He is not here Kaoru, I know it is tough to be away from your mate after being just

mated. Megumi went through depression the first time she was away from Sano, and you

are probably suffering from the same thing but you will get through it, just like Megumi

and Sano." Misao concerned voice brought Kaoru out of her thoughts but no matter what

Misao said or did it would not take away the feeling of unease that overwhelmed her

heart. Kaoru wasn't certain if the feelings that worried her were from the first time of

being separated from Kenshin or from something else, she didn't know. Kaoru felt

Kenshin's spirit caress her heart which eased some of the fear that dwelled there but it

wasn't enough, something was wrong something was coming.

* * *

Kenshin felt the tension with in his own heart and knew that Kaoru was right thinking

there was something else besides the loneliness they both felt, something was wrong. He

stretched his senses beyond the room he was in and was not surprised when her felt the

presence of a large gathering of supernatural being outside of the room. "Everyone

prepare yourselves we are not alone." Everyone who sat at the table looked towards the

door and within a second later it banged open. A voice Kenshin had never forgotten since

the vampire and lycan wars came out of the darkened smoky hallway. A shadow from the

past that had never faded with time, an enemy that had remained long after the peace

treaties had been signed. "Shishio…"

* * *

Kaoru and Misao waited patiently for Aoshi to come back with the food. The knock on

the door made Kaoru jump and for some reason made the feeling of unease increase

dramatically. "I'll get it!" Kaoru heard Misao basically run to the door. "Ao…ahhh!"

Kaoru's heart jumped into her throat as Misao's cry of surprise came to her ears. She told

herself not to jump to conclusions as left the bathroom she had been occupying at the

time.

"Misao…" Kaoru called only to get no reply. "Misao are you okay? IS Aoshi here?" She

stepped in to the main living room only to see the man she had feared for the past three

years smiling at her with Tomoe by his side.

"Kaoru, I haven't seen you in such a long time…" Enishi sadistic smile grew as he

watched the scared girl's reaction.

* * *

Kenshin jaw tightened as he sent yet another of Shishio's minions out of the window, he

had no time for this he had to get to Kaoru. He could feel her, the cold fear set in the pit

of his stomach as he realized that she was in distress and there was no way to get to her.

At least not without fighting Shishio and his lackeys first which would take time that he

didn't have. "Kaoru…please hold on."

* * *

Kaoru face was beyond shocked when she saw Aoshi and Misao both laying on the floor

unconscious. Aoshi was covered with injuries and blood from head to toe. It didn't

appear that Misao was injured but that didn't mean anything. "I will make a deal with

you, Kaoru, you hold their lives in your hands. You can either come with me peacefully

and your friends will live or you can struggle I will take you by force and my wolves will

kill them. I leave the decision to you." Enishi smiled even wider as he notice Kaoru

eyeing the two unconscious fools on the floor. He knew what her decision would be.

* * *

Kenshin had finally made it to the door Shishio was still blocking but that wasn't going

to last for long as he flung himself at his enemy Shishio was ready and waiting. "Just like

old times, am I right, Himura."

"Less talking, more fight." Kenshin's heart was racing as the battle with Shishio went on

physically and the battle with in his heart went on emotionally. Swords clanged together

in his ears his eyes becoming a fierce gold, he fought Shishio with only half of his

concentration while the other half focus on the emotions that flared between his and

Kaoru's connection.

"You will not be able to get to her in time if you do not keep you full attention on the

task at hand." Shishio's words rang out through the sound of the battle and Kenshin

faltered in his step giving Shishio the perfect opening which he took. Kenshin's left arm

was slashed from shoulder to elbow. This meeting of peace had become the start of a

new war, which was probably just what Shishio wanted.

* * *

Told you this chapter had a lot in it! I know it goes back and forth alot and I am sorry about that. Anyway this is the beginning of the end don't worry it won't be over for at least three or four more chapters but you know it has to stop sometime. Not to mention I have another story I am dieing to write but I promised myself I would not start on another story until I finished the one I am writting because I hate unfinished stories and how they just leave you hanging. Any way the next chapter is going to be as exciting as this last one was and possibly more so.

Tell me what you think! Thanks for Reading

Abby


	12. Face of the Enemy

**Laws of the Wolf **

**Face of the Enemy**

**Warnings: Again these next few chapters have a lot going on! You have been warned. Oh and there is blood in this chap.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin**

Sano fought through the throng of vampires and lycan, and it was coming to the point were he couldn't distinguish his friends from his enemies, he only hoped that his

family was still safely tucked away within the hidden chambers of the mansion. He didn't know were all these vampires came from or why they were attacking, and

truthfully he didn't care as long as they stayed away from his family. Sano continued fighting the creatures that dared to attack his home, his pack following his lead.

Sano fought enemy after enemy, foe after foe, until he could see the dark shadow standing at the edge of the forest. It didn't matter who this shadow was, to Sano

this shadow had only one name, the enemy.

* * *

Kenshin glared daggers at his enemy refusing to even acknowledge his injury. Shishio still stood between Kenshin and the door. Kenshin had heard Shishio's statement

but refused to listen as the emotional connection between himself and Kaoru told him of her distress and despair. Something was happening to Kaoru and she was

having difficulty facing whatever it might be. Shishio lunged at Kenshin and Kenshin countered easily enough while preparing for his own attack, the only thing was there

was room in this small conference room for a real attack not to mention how cramped the room was with everyone else fighting different battles all around the room.

It was only when Hiko stepped into the fray that Kenshin was able to make his move as he and his teacher prepare to strike down their enemy.

* * *

Kaoru gaze fluctuated from the bodies on the floor to the faces of her most hated enemies to the large group of lycan that stood behind them. She knew her chances

of coming out of this fight where slim but she did not want to give in to them. She closed her eyes as the idea of surrendering herself to the monster that had killed her

father in cold blood, the tears were beginning to form she could not give in but she could not let her friends be killed. She opened her eyes and looked down at the floor

to her companions seemingly lifeless bodies once more.

* * *

He was close so close Sano could see the outline of his body if only he could reach just a little bit further. The sweat was down his body as he continued to push on

fighting every being that stood in his way. Sano was going to kill this being, this shadow, if it was the last thing he did. A sharp pain flared though his shoulder as a have

pint vampire's claws dug into him, while he was distracted. Just as quickly Sano had the puny creatures body hurled through the crowd but not before he made sure to

snap the creature's neck in two. He was almost there just a little bit further.

* * *

"Go! Save Kaoru! I will take care of this weakling." Hiko roared as he started to change into his half human half wolf form his sword still in held in his hand.

"How did you Kaoru was in trouble?" Kenshin questioned unable to stop himself.

"You attention is not on the fight at hand, I can only assume that Kaoru is facing a battle of her own and you are worried about her." Hiko stated with as much

arrogance as he could muster in his wolfish appearance. "Now stop wasting time you idiot."

* * *

Kaoru saw it the hope that she had been looking for, she could not take all of these wolves on by herself after all her magic was more defensive than offenses but with

Misoa awake she had a better chance of winning the fight. 'I am coming, my love, hold on.' Kenshin mental voice rang in her ear. With those words her confidence grew

to tremendously as she sized up her enemies, they would not know what hit them. 'Kenshin, Aoshi is down I am facing Enishi, Tomoe, and at least nine other wolves.

Misoa is may not be capable of fighting, she has just now regained consciousness. How close are you?'

Kaoru tried to keep the look of despair on her face as the words of Kenshin rang out through her mind. 'I am here.'

* * *

Sano stood face to face with the lycan that betrayed not only his pack and his kind. A lycan that was thought to be dead a lycan that had once been a hero, a lycan that

had been one of the greatest alphas to ever run the pack. Kenshin's predecessor Akira. "How could you?"

"It was easy. All I had to do was turn my back." The dark haired wolf said with a smile. "The wars should have never ended, vampires and lycan will never be at peace

you will see, soon the war will begin again." At that the Akira howled loudly while his magic consumed him as well as bodies of all the vampires that were still alive on the

battle field. "Let this be a warning." And with that the enemy disappeared.

* * *

Kenshin howled his attack as he charged the group stand between him and his beloved. Misoa and Kaoru took that as a sign to start their own attacks. Misoa swiftly

got up knocking Enishi and Tomoe to their feet as they were standing over her. Kaoru immediately placed a magical shield over Aoshi's body as her and Misoa took up

fighting postures beside one another. Enishi snarled as he attack Kaoru trying to though her off guard as Tomoe raised her claws preparing to strike Misoa. What

happened within the room next was a blur as Kaoru effectively dodged Enishi's attack pushing him away with her magic shield while Kenshin who had just finished off the

nine unprepared wolves howled once again with fury as he tore his way through the room to attack Enishi. Tomoe seeing odds were against her made a quick escape

using her magic to transport her out of the room leaving her brother to fend for himself.

Enishi was at a total loss for words as his rage began to build, not only was he losing this battle but his own sister had abandoned him, leaving him to face the wraith of

their enemy alone. However his rage was forsaken for as soon as he registered this his throat was sliced open by a long sword the Battousai that had once dwelled

deep with in the red haired lycan was out once again.

* * *

HEy everybody long time no write! Sorry about that I have no excuse for not writting. I guess I just needed to take a little break and when I did ideas for other stories just kept poping in my head. So I had to write the plot line down before I could get back to this one. I am glade I did too. I promise I will try to not leave you guys hanging like that ever again.

Okay so tell me what you think please I would love some reviews!

Thanks

Abby


	13. The War to Come

**Laws of the Wolf**

**The war to Come**

**Warnings: Violence, Blood, and all that nasty stuff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin**

Tomoe materialized a few feet away from the hide out, though she had left her brother behind she felt nothing. Truthfully she had hated her brother ever since he had

bitten her and brought her into this forsaken world of vampires and werewolves. It was his fault she was here. It was his fault that she had pinned over a wolf like a

lovesick pup for almost two years. It was his fault that she had lost said wolf to that blue eyed freak, Kaoru. He deserved whatever punishment he got, even if it was

death. Thankfully she had found hope, a ray of light in all of this shadow, she had found Akira. Akira somehow made everything right in this horribly wrong world. He

hated the lycan kind as much as she did, he hated this world as much as she did and he was going to do something about it. He was going to create a new order, a new

way of life for everyone whether they were lycan, vampire, or human. Everything was going to change!

* * *

Kenshin stared into the eyes of his would be victim, he had not killed Enishi the cut his sword had made was closer to the wolf's collarbone than it was to any vital part

of his neck. Kenshin thought about what he was going to do with the disgusting creature that was now laying at his feet. Enishi did not deserve to live, not after all of

the crimes he had committed in the past and certainly not after the crimes he had and would have committed today. There was no doubt in Kenshin's mind that Enishi

would have killed Kaoru and the others if he had not made it back in time. The thought of what might of happened caused the red haired wolf to shiver. Enishi would pay

for his crimes but not before he was put on trial. The council was sure t find him guilty and when they did Enishi would find himself facing the most painful death

imaginable to lycan kind, death by vampire venom.

* * *

Kaoru stared at her mates back feeling his emotions and hearing his thoughts, their link left wide open. She could feel it the darkness of his soul coming through, as

thoughts of revenge and death of their enemy came unfiltered from his mind. Something had been unleashed with in him, something dark, something dangerous.

* * *

Sano's eyes scanned the large plains that surrounded the mansion that had been the packs home for many years. The land was covered in blood, and bodies of the

dead. Lycan and vampire bodies littered the grounds, thankfully only a few of those bodies were their allies. That only made this scene even more disturbing, who were

these lycans? If they are not from the pack they must have been created and if the lycan that were created was this great a number how many humans died to create

such a force? It was said that one in every ten humans that were bitten could withstand the transformation if that was so then how many humans had been bitten?

These were humans who survived the transformation, and now they lay dead on the cold ground. For What? For what did they die? And why? Why did they die fighting

for the monster that was Akira? And how? How could Akira take the risk of taking so many lives? There is only one thing that is certain Akira is a monster that must die!

* * *

Hiko looked around the room taking in all of the gore and death that surrounded him. Holding the now lifeless body of his life long friend in his arms, Katsura was dead.

Everyone else seemed to have made it unscathed but Katsura had stood back making sure the elders were protected, no one saw Shishio bite him, infact Hiko was sure

that he had finished Shishio only to turn around and see the disgusting creature sink his fangs into his friend. This to Hiko only meant one thing and one thing only, it is

time to fight back, it is the time for war!

* * *

Hi everyone I know this isn't a whole lot to go with but be patient Enishi is finally gonna get whats coming to him in the next chapter and then there is going to be even more action on and off the battle field.

Anyway give me your opinion! I know there was no talking in this chapter what so ever but I wanted every one to see what was going in their minds after the shock of the attacks. I know it is a little confusing but that is kind of what I was going for. Again tell me what you thought

THank you for the reviews and Thanks as always for reading

Abby


	14. authors notes

**Authors Notes**

Hello everyone out there who is reading I had promised myself and my readers to get the next chapter up by Wednesday…but that didn't happen. I wish to make that up to you by telling you that this next chapter will be worthy of your wait and inconvience.

The next chapter is called 'Time to pay the Piper.' I am very excited about it but it is turning out to be longer and more complicated than I had originally intended. But all is far in love, war, and writing.

Please don't be mad.

Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing. I try to take each review to heart, thank you for the support!

Abby


	15. Cleaning up after the Battle

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Cleaning up after the Battle**

**Warnings: This chapter is very serious, and nothing like I have ever written. Seriously I scared my self writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Kenshin or any of the main characters in this fic**

Enishi stared unblinkingly at the council members of both lycan and vampire, he did not

feel one ounce of guilt after betraying not only his allies but his own sister with the

information he had given them. He also didn't care that the time of his death was

drawing near. If Enishi was being truthful with himself he had been wishing for death the

day he was changed. He had once been a carefree and even loving person until he was

attacked and bitten by Akira, turned into a monster, just to be a pone in Akira's plan to

change the world for the better. It was only now that Enishi could see what this better

world Akira promised would do more damage than good. Akira had promised him that if

he did as Akira asked he would get Kaoru, Enishi had seen her laughing from afar in a

crowded street and he had known then and there that he wanted her. She had rejected

him and had gone to that damn red-head instead after that he only wanted revenge against

the monsters that took her away from him, the monsters that took away his newly found

powers. Yet now he stood before the same monsters giving them everything they needed

to find Akira and his back-stabbing sister, for he was going down and if he was going to

be sent to hell he was going to take them with him. An evil smirk crossed his face as he

thought of might happen to those who betrayed him.

* * *

Kenshin glared at the dark pavement before him never in his life had he held as much

hate for one being, Enishi. He wanted so badly to be there, to watch as his enemy died in

the most gruesome and painful death known to lycan kind. Kenshin knew what vampire

venom could do to a wolf, he had seen it before many times during the war, now he just

wanted to see it done to someone who deserved it.

Unfortunately Kenshin would not get to see what he wanted to see, instead all he saw

was the rode in front of him as he drove the large SUV back home. His sweet and loving

mate seated beside him, holding his hand, while looking back ever so often to check on

the unconscious Aoshi and a very somber Misoa. 'Kenshin…' Kaoru was speaking to

him through their mental connection but refused to look at him. 'What is it my love?'

Kenshin took a quick glance at Kaoru ever since the attack Kenshin had made sure not to

let his emotions be known to her. 'We are going to war aren't we?' Kenshin tensed at the

question realizing that his hatred for Enishi had clouded his rational thought. Quickly

running through every detail in his mind the answer came to him with out much effort. 'It

would seem so, Kaoru, that it does.' Kenshin's anger seemed to lower considerably

knowing everything that had to be done. 'When we get home, there is something I might

have to tell you.' Kenshin's brow bent in confusion. 'Why can't you tell me now?' Kaoru

sighed heavily before answering mentally. 'Because I am not sure yet.'

* * *

Sano and other wolves were busy cleaning up the mess that lay across the grounds of the

mansion. Those assholes had made a mess of the once radiant grounds now it was

covered in blood and bodies. Sano looked up from were he stood to see his wife holding

their infant securely while trying to navigate around all the debris that lay between them.

He made his way toward he not wanting his wife or his child to have to look at the

disgusting site any longer than necessary. "What are you doing out here, Megumi?"

"I got a call from Misoa, they were attacked as well. Enishi was captured during the

attack he is going to be put to death today. Kenshin is coming back to assess the damage

to the mansion and to brief everyone on the current condition. Apparently we are heading

to war." Megumi cradled her daughter closer to her chest as if holding the pup closer

would protect the pup from all of the violence that a war promised.

"Yeah well, I could of told you that. Do you have anything else you need to tell me?"

Sano asked as he walked closer to his small and growing family.

"Aoshi was critically injured during the fight. There were some human witness to the

battle that broke out, even though a war will be starting soon, Kenshin and the other

members of the council send warning to stay on guard but also to keep a low profile

around the humans." Megumi bent her head to look at her young pup who was fast

asleep, Sano was so close to her he could have wrapped his arms around her but he didn't

due to the fact he was covered the blood and guts of other beings and did not want his

family covered in such filth.

"Great, do you know if they said anything about the use of zombies in this upcoming

war?" Sano hated when vampires created zombies, lifeless corpses were not meant to

walk, yet they did when vampires placed spells on there victims. An involuntary shiver

ran down his spine as he thought of the last time he had seen such gruesome it was during

the war six years ago.

**Flashback**

A fifteen year old Sano walked around the perimeter he had been assigned by his

superiors. It was his first time patrolling at night and there was a chill in the air, goose

bumps run up and down his arms as the wind gushed passed him. Young Sano looked out

among the grounds and trees, the long grass and trees swayed with the wind, it was then

\that he saw something move unnaturally close to the line of the trees. He noticed that the

whatever it was swayed much like the trees and grass except it was swaying in the wrong

direction the wind was blowing. Sano's sharp eyes noticed that there were other shapes

coming out from the line of the trees every single one of them moved with the same

unnatural movement as the first. That was when the smell of dried blood and corpses first

assaulted his young nose. Sano's eyes widen a fraction before he ran to sound the alarm

as the first wave of zombies came to attack the defenses base his pack was currently

occupying.

**End Flashbacks**

"No Sano, there was no talk of any zombies, though that does not believe that they will

be used." Megumi heart was breaking, ever since the attack Sano had distanced himself

from not only her but their child. She knew that he was busy with the clean up but that

didn't mean he had to ignore his family. "Sano, why won't you hold us? Why won't you

hold me?"

"I am covered in filth, I do not want to get you or the pup dirty." Sano looked at his

beautiful wife and wished he could hold her right then and there. "Let me go get cleaned

up, because right now I would like nothing better than to hold you, fox."

"Never mind rooster head I would rather die than let you touch me, even if you are

clean." And with that Megumi left with a small smirk on her face, leaving her mate

dumbfounded for a few seconds before he started yelling after her.

"It was you who wanted me to hold you in the first place, fox."

* * *

Enishi starred at the mustached vampire that was drawing nearer to him. He had heard

that to die by vampire venom was the worst death imaginable for a lycan. He swallowed

hard in preparation for his coming death.

* * *

Misoa poured her magic into healing Aoshi who had awakened an hour ago, his head lay

in her lap as his usually emotionless looked up at her with a spark of emotion she could

not place. "Are you feeling better, Aoshi?"

"Yes, I am feeling much better, thank you."

* * *

"Are you ready Enishi?…Are you ready for pain?…Are you ready for death?…" The

elder vampire asked as his fangs became visible.

"Yes…"

* * *

Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was way to serious for me and I am the one writing it! Any way I am sorry about not making the dead line of trying to get the next chapter up every wednesday. Don't worry I will try to get you the next chapter by this wednesday but if I don't I am very sorry! This chapter wasn't long but it was stressful to bring out all the emotions the characters are feelings and trying not to make it to boring. Anyway the next chpter will be called "Time to pay the Piper." Some of the bad guys are gonna get thier bootys handed to them! Hehe!

Any way please review

As always thanks for reading

Abby


	16. Time to pay the piper part one

Laws of the Wolf

**Time to pay the Piper part One**

**Warnings: Death scene in this chap not to mention some gruesome stuff **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Kenshin or any of the main characters in this fic**

It had been two weeks and still there was no sign of the enemy. Kenshin had a feeling that this was just the calm before the storm. The grounds surrounding the

mansion was finally clean though it would never be the same. The elders were back and had informed him that Enishi had been taken care of. The humans who had

witnessed the battle at the hotel had been silenced with money and other types of simple pay offs. The only thing that remained was the ongoing preparation for this

war. A war that had been started simply because they wanted to end the peaceful time the vampires and lycan were still trying to create. The dark times had lasted

over two hundred years, Kenshin wondered how long this war will last. 'No, I will not let it last.' He declared mentally. 'This war will end, soon…'

* * *

Akira smiled at the woman standing in front of him waiting for his orders. His smile widened at the fact that she had done exactly what he had told her to do. She had

abandoned her only brother, her flesh and blood. Tomoe was beautiful wolf even if she wasn't pure blood, her sent was intoxicating to say the least and her body as a

human had wonderful curves. She had learned to control her magic early unlike her brother and she was clever to make her brother believe that she had wanted to tag

along. "You did well, Tomoe." His deep dark voice caused a shiver to ripple through her spine, which did not go unnoticed, this made him smirk.

"I did just as you told me, my lord. I placed Enishi in the hands of our enemy. He is probably dead or being tortured for information." Tomoe kept her head down not

wanting to look at the dark lord who's power only brought thoughts of desire.

"I know. Tell me how can you desert your only brother?… I know I had ordered you to and you said yes without an explanation on my part to convince you. So tell me

why?"

Akira had been very intrigued with this woman ever since Enishi had turned her, giving her still weakened body orders and leaving her in the woods to be found by one of

the packs.

"If it wasn't for my brother I would have never been here in the first place I would be a beautiful heiress with men swooning over me and money to burn. Instead of a

half reformed lycan who was left deserted in the woods by her own brother. That is why. That is the reason I left him just as he left me and now that he is gone I have

only one other being that I must have my revenge on." Tomoe answered his questions with little hesitation and had even risen her head to look him straight in the eyes.

"And who is that?" Akira asked in a dark whisper as he became filled with desire after looking into her dark smoldering eyes.

"Kaoru…"

* * *

Kaoru sat quietly on the bench waiting for her results to the blood test Megumi had done a week ago. She was not really that concerned after all there were times in her

life when she would skip due to stress and other things that influenced her monthly flow but it always came a week or two later.

"Kaoru, I have the results to you test. Would you like to step into my office?" Kaoru had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had not noticed the presence of the

doctor standing right beside her.

* * *

Kenshin walked uneasily back to his and Kaoru's room, after the early morning meeting there had been the preparation, after the preparation there was the intelligence

gathering, after that there was more meetings. The day just would not end soon enough, all Kenshin wanted to do was climb into bed and snuggle up to his beautiful

mate. He smiled as he saw the lump in his bed, a soft sigh escaped his lips as he started to undress before getting in.

"Kenshin…" The soft voice of his mate called out to him sleepily. "Kenshin… I know you are here, I can feel your presence."

"Yes, my love, I am hear." He answered a small smile tugging at his lips as he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his mates glorious body.

"Kenshin, I have something I need to tell you." Kaoru began turning around in her sleep only to see an already fast asleep Kenshin. "Oh well…guess it will have to wait

until morning. Goodnight."

* * *

Tomoe stared at the lycan laying beside her, she couldn't believe it she was mated. Akira was her mate. She felt stronger now that she was mated, more powerful, but

was she powerful enough to stand up to Kenshin, was she powerful enough to kill Kaoru?…This was the big plan to make her stronger to get mated. She felt around the

bond that had been built between her and Akira, it was strong she could feel the power radiating off of it but was it strong enough. 'Oh…well soon it wouldn't matter.'

Was Tomoe's only thought as she went over the plan though her head. 'Soon I will be able to test my new found strength, Soon I will have my chance to kill Kaoru!'

It has been a week since Kaoru got the result from Megumi and she still hasn't been able to tell Kenshin, that she was with child. Her body didn't look any different but

she felt different; she could feel the slow steady changes of her body, she had to rest a lot during these last few days, and in the morning she was starting to become

sick. Course not being able to tell Kenshin wasn't only her fault it was true that she didn't want to tell him mentally because she wanted to share her happiness with him

but it was his fault for working all day and coming home at strange hours in the night. She did not have the energy to tell him when he came at those times and so she

would tell herself the same thing every night when she didn't 'I will tell him tomorrow.' But she never did.

* * *

Kenshin could tell though their link that something was bothering his mate and he blamed it on the up coming war, that is, if the war ever came. The meeting had

become boring with little to discuss, in fact the only things that were discussed that had any importance at all were whether to wait out the enemy until they attack or

go find them. It was an argument that has been going on ever since the enemy first showed, and in truth the sides were equal in the discussion and it seemed to stay

that way. Personally Kenshin believed that half of the troops go searching for the enemy while the other half stayed and defended the base, but did he know; he had

only fought at the end of the last war, spent two years training under two of the greatest pack leaders of their, and has been a pack leader for the past four years. "This

has gone far enough, that it most certainly has!" Kenshin roared above the argument group. "I believe that we can come up with a reasonable compromise between

the to arguments, after all committees and treaties are formed to make compromises. I believe that we should split our packs and clans into two groups. The first

group will stay here and defend against enemy attacks, while the other go searching for the enemy's hideout." Kenshin who was now standing bowed his head to cover

the gold tint of his eyes, his irritation with the council was obvious. "If there are any objection to this idea of mine, speak now for I will be organizing my pack into to

groups; ones who stay and the ones who leave."

It had taken three days but everything was settled Kenshin and Cho would lead a large group of vampire and lycan to search for the enemy while the rest of the council

stayed at the mansion. Kenshin and Cho worked long and hard into the night to prepare for there journey only to put it off one more day. There were still a few things

that needed to be mapped out and supplies to ready. The vampires were the ones who really needed the supplies for Kenshin had no intention of going on this journey

in human form. 'No, I only need to carry my sword and nothing else. But there is something I need to do before I leave…'

* * *

Kaoru sat outside the kitchen doors watching some of the cubs play on the small playground on the other side of the playground Kaoru could see two creatures

patrolling the length of the brick wall that surrounded the mansion. She couldn't help but feel depressed, thinking of how sad it was for these children to grow up in a

state of war and how her own child might grow up in the same mess. 'Please god, I do not want my baby growing up in the middle of a war.' She silently prayed closing

her eyes for just a minute.

"Am I interrupting something." Kaoru's eyes shot open at the sound of her mates gentle voice in her ear. She smiled sexily when her eyes meet Kenshin's smoldering

golden eyes. 'It has been a while since you have looked at me like that!' Kaoru smile widened as she sent the mental message to her mate. 'I am afraid you are wrong

there, that I am. You see my love, the last time I looked at you like this you were asleep, that you were.' Kenshin's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into his

body letting her feel the heat of his arousal. 'Then I guess it has been awhile since I have seen that look.' Kaoru corrected as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Kenshin." Kaoru spoke out loud not caring who or what would hear.

"I have missed you too, my sweet Kaoru." Kenshin's head rested upon hers as he rubbed her back happy to finally hold his mate while still able to think. "What do you

say to finding someone else to be the babysitter, and we go back to our room?" Kenshin's voice was a husky whisper in Kaoru's ear.

"That is a good idea, plus I have something to tell you." She whispered back to him in an equally husky voice.

"Oh you do?…" Kenshin asked as he pulled away to look at Kaoru with one eye brow raised.

"Yes I do…"

* * *

Hey everybody ok! So pay the piper is ending up a little longer than I had originally intended so it will come to you in peices! Yes Kaoru pregnant! It is great and the next chap will be Kenshin reaction and of course a small lemon! Nothing to much I still have to finish with pay the piper! I am hoping to get it down by the nest chapter but I may need three! Honestly who Knows!

Anyway thanks for the comments they are great! And some are really funny!

Thank you for reading

Abby


	17. Time to Pay the Piper Part Two

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Time to Pay the Piper: Part Two**

**Warning: Sexual content, NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin**

Kenshin and Kaoru took the stairs two at a time as they ran up towards their bedroom, stopping every now and then to make-out. Kenshin gently rubbed the hand he

was holding with his thumb as they had finally reached the hall that would lead to their own apartment. Unable to take any more waiting Kenshin push Kaoru's body

against the wall to the right of their door and started kissing her again. Kaoru's legs wrapped around Kenshin's waist as his hands cupped her rounded bottom. He

stopped kissing her lips only to nibble along her neck and collar bone.

"Ahh… Kenshin…the door…finish this inside…ahh…please…hurry." Kaoru panted as she didn't know how long she could as the pleasure mounted inside her.

* * *

Tomoe stared at the vampire who's body was completely covered in bandages, uncertainty tainted her eyes. "How do we know your informant is miss - informed or

lying?" She asked as she looked over the note one more time trying to decide what was the right course of action.

"My informants are never wrong and they are extremely loyal to me." Shishio answered with not even a hint of doubt.

"Fine than we will go with your plan, for now." Akira announced as he looked over the same note from behind his mates shoulder.

* * *

"Oh…Kenshin…oh…oh…yes…oh" Kaoru moaned loudly as her mate drove into her with a fearce passion. Her body quivered as she came screaming his name, only to be

pushed into the frenzied heat again. She was bent over the back of the living room couch as they were not able to make it to the bedroom. One of Kenshin's hands

held her left breast while the other played with the nub of her womanhood. Kenshin's throbbing member thrusted into her from behind. Oh…Kenshin…oh…don't stop." It

was coming to that part again, that part where every fiber of Kaoru's body broke into what felt like a million pieces and every single one of those pieces were filled to

the hilt with pleasure. "Oh…oh…OH…KENSHIN!" Kaoru's body collapsed onto the couch shortly followed by the weight of her mate as he had collapsed on top of her

after loudly moaning her name.

After a few minutes Kenshin pulled himself out of his mate and carried her still exhausted body over to their bedroom where he laid her on the bed. Kaoru was still

breathing heavily when she spoke. "Kenshin, I have something to tell you."

"I am listening, my love, that I am." Kenshin and Kaoru were now laying comfortably on the still clean sheets of their bed. Kenshin's arms held Kaoru protectively against

him, while Kaoru's head rested upon his shoulder. She was smiling widely at his response.

"I…We…are…going to have a pup!" Anxiety filled Kaoru body as she let the words flow from her lips and out of her mouth. She waited patiently for a response from her

lover and mate.

* * *

Aoshi stared into space as he contemplated what he was about to do. He had never expected to have to take this form of action; he was use to fighting, tracking, and

hunting, but this was new. Well it wasn't new to the pack but it was new to him, he had never thought he could feel this way about any creature and yet here he was

contemplating about mating. Mating, of all the happenings that had surrounded the last few years he was worried about mating. He was worried about proposing to

mate with another, he was worried about what she would say. 'What if she said no? What if she said yes?…Misoa'

* * *

Kenshin stared wide eyed at his mate, his mind still trying to process the information. He was going to be a father! Kaoru was going to be a mother! Kaoru, his mate,

was going to give him a pup! His body acted before his mind as he pulled her into a tight embrace, his smile evident on his handsome face. "Oh my love, thank you!

First you agree to be my mate and now your are careering my pup. I could never be as happy as I am now, you have given me some much. I love you and our little

one, that I most certainly do."

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears as her mates words went into her ears and straight into her heart. "I love you too, Kenshin." She pulled away only to pull him into a

passionate kiss, she had been worried with everything that was going on she was afraid that her mate would not want the child. Now she knew she had nothing to fear

and that somehow they would make it though this war and they would make it through together.

Kaoru found herself being pushed so that her back was on the bed as her mate's hands ran up and down her body. She moaned impatiently as one of her mates hands

started to trial light fingers down her stomach, "Are you ready for another round?" Her mate's husky voice entered her ear.

"Yes…" Her voice was a breathy moan of want in itself.

* * *

Kenshin awoke early just to stare at his mate not knowing when he would see her beautiful face again. His eyes slowly traveled up and down her sheet covered form

only to rest at her stomach. Feelings of warmth and love took over his body as he imagined her body round with the weight of their pup. "Kenshin…" His mates still

sleepy whisper brought him out of his reveling. Her small hands came up searching for his warmth, as her eyes were still closed. He took her hand and kissed it as he

laid himself back down beside her. His arms encircle her body as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am here my love, that I am." Kenshin spoke softly not wanting to disturb the blissful morning that he and his wife were sharing. A loud knock came from across the

living room signaling that it was time to leave. Kaoru's arms tightened around his neck holding him to her, he could feel the trail of her wet tears on his shoulder.

"Kenshin please come back to me." She begged as her grip slackened after hearing another loud knock.

"I will, be safe while I am gone." Kenshin answered with his own plea.

"I will, I love you." Kaoru voice was on the verge of breaking.

"I love you too, that I do."

* * *

It had been three days since Kenshin had left and Kaoru felt miserable. She tried not to let it show after all she had a responsibility to the pack and council to take

Kenshin's place as head wolf in his absence. So she helping out in the kitchen and medical wings preparing for the war that might come. She listened intently at council

meetings and gave her input when needed. She was grateful to have Sano, Megumi, and Misoa working by her side trying their best to help with the burden of running

the mansion.

So far everything was going as smooth as it possibly could, there had been no attacks while Kenshin and the others were gone but that didn't mean that Kaoru couldn't

feel something coming. She knew another battle was approaching she just didn't know when and if Kenshin would be back in time to help fight it.

* * *

Tomoe sat on the branch of a tall tree over looking the fields that surrounded the mansion, Akira and Shishio where a long way off readying for the attack. Tomoe own

group of vampires and lycan sat calmly under her waiting for the signal to attack. Tomoe had asked for this assignment and she was more than prepared for it.

* * *

Sano sniffed as he took his normal place on the wall that surrounded the mansion, a strange scent blew through the air. He grimaced as the smell found its way through

his nostrils again, he looked to the soldier next to him before ordering. "Sound the alarm, make sure all those who are not fighting or working the medical ward are

placed down in the bunker. The enemy is here."

* * *

Kaoru's head shot up from her work in the kitchen and dashed out the back door. She looked around to see the panic stricken faces of females and children running to

get indoors, while males ran to their assigned stations. Kaoru's grip on the hilt of her sword tightened, she had been carrying it around ever since Kenshin left for just

this purpose. She walked to the steps that lead up the wall on the far side, her stride was proud and strong with her head held high.

It was time for battle…It was time for war!

* * *

Hello Everybody! What's up okay so 'Time to pay the Piper' is going to have a part three! Truthfully maybe I should think of a better name for pay piper one and two! Oh well what's done is done! Any way I am finally getting close to the end of this story! It has taken me longer than I origanily planned but oh well! However I am thinking about what to write next and I thought what better way than to have my readers decied for me so! I have a poll up asking what I should write about next with three story summaries. **So Please check out my poll on my author profile page! To let me know what you think I should write about next!**

I hope you like this chapter thank you as always for your reviews

P.S. I know the lemon wasn't that long or in detail but I had I lot to write and the lemon took up a LOT of space but don't worry I will make it up to you in the final Two Chapters HEHE

Thanks for reading

Abby


	18. Chapter 18

**Announcements And news on Up Dates!**

Hello everyone, I am having trouble deciding what to write for my next fan fic. So I have

put it to my readers I have three choices and I would really like it if you guys could go to

my authors profile page and go to the poll at the top of the page and make your choice!

Thanks a million!

The next chapter is almost done and might be posted early so be on the look out!

**Hey guys thank you for reading!**

**Abby**


	19. Time to Pay the Piper Part Three

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Time to Pay the Piper: Part Three**

**Warning: Graphic gore and blood, Lots of fighting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin**

Kaoru, Sano, and Hiko stared at the empty tree line waiting for the enemy to appear. Saito and Yamagatta stood down below awaiting the signal that would send them and their large group of warriors into battle. The enemy came out slowly sluggishly as they swayed from side to side, it seemed that zombies would be the enemy's first wave of attack. Kaoru's facial features twisted in disgust; she had heard of how vampires made zombies, how they drain the body of all blood and then mumble a spell to trap part of the soul with in the corpse, killing the soul as well as the body, leaving nothing but a brainless puppet waiting to be controlled. But the worst thing about zombies, at least in Kaoru's opinion, wasn't how they were made. The worst thing was the fact that there was no way to reverse it, you couldn't put the destroyed soul back together nor could you bring back the life that was taken. There was only one way to kill a zombie, and that was through the head.

Sano called out to the men who stood below, waiting for instructions. " Gunners come take a position at the wall, we have zombies."

* * *

Tomoe lead her small group of wolves and vampire through the underground tunnel, her heart raced as she closed in on her enemy. So far everything was going according to plan, the werewolves wouldn't see this coming until it was to late. 'Prepare to die Kaoru.'

* * *

Kaoru shot at yet another zombie that was trying to climb the wall, the smell of rotting flesh filled the air surrounding them. Kaoru's held her nose as she fired again, this had been going on for at least twenty minutes if not more and yet the army of corpses just kept coming. Kaoru felt the feeling of unease creep through her body, something was wrong about this. 'Where was the vampires that were controlling the zombies? Why isn't the enemy showing themselves? What was the enemy trying to do, lower the bullet supply? Or was this just a diversion? It could be! The enemy is no were in sight except for the zombies and zombies were controlled by the vampires that made them. So where were the vampires?

Kaoru looked a long the wall to see that Hiko had also stopped shooting, carefully so not to get in any one's way she walked over to him. "Something is wrong, where are the vampire and wolves we should be facing?" She questioned the large alpha.

"They are hiding somewhere in the forest while using the zombies to wear us down. I am going to talk to Saitoh about sending a group of fighters and trackers out one of the secret entrances. I want you and Sano to hold of the zombies till we can find and kill the vermin that are controlling these mindless animals." Without another word Hiko jumped the three story wall, were he quickly walked over to Saitoh. Kaoru went back to were she stood beside Sano and started firing at the mass of rotting flesh below.

"So," Sano questioned, "what's the plan?" Kaoru quickly explained the situation and how they were suppose to keep fighting the zombies until Hiko and Saitoh had completed their mission. "What are we going to do after that, did he tell you?"

"I don't know." Kaoru spoke honestly. "Wait for the enemies next move, I guess."

* * *

Kenshin whole body hummed with the exhilaration of the hunt. The smell of his enemy filled his nostrils as his swift paws carried him closer to his unsuspecting enemy. His eyes glowed yellowish gold as thoughts of killing his enemy in cold blood rushed through his mind. 'Shishio, I am coming for you.'

Aoshi ran close behind his alpha not wanting to be left behind, or to be left out of the action. Aoshi had a score to settle and since the wolf carried out the beating he received was now dead, he had pent up aggression ready to be let out and he knew just who to take it out on, Akira.

* * *

Misoa, along with a small group of wolves, followed Hiko and Saito to the hidden passage way that would lead to a hidden cave in the forest, some twenty feet away from the tree line. Once outside of the cave Misoa would be apart of the tracking team that would find the vampires who were controlling the zombies. With luck they could catch the vampires unaware and kill them before they had a chance to fight back. Once the vamps were dead, the zombies would return back to being just plain corpses. She only hoped that this was all they had to face while Aoshi and Kenshin were away.

* * *

Lord Yamagatta watched as the small group of lycan disappear through the hole leaving even fewer to protect the mansion. He looked over at the dark headed young woman and tall young man who had been left in charge of keeping this place safe. A small smile crept onto his ancient face, 'Everything is going so much better than planned.'

* * *

Tomoe smiled as she stopped in front of the small opening hidden in the field close to the small playground by the mansion. It was the same door she had escaped in a few months before hand, and now she was going to use it for a surprise attack. 'I am coming for you, Kaoru.'

Tomoe made a small signal with her hands for her group to remain silent, indicating that they were almost to their goal and did not want them to mess it up now. She took a quick peak to get a look at exactly where their target was. She smiled as she noticed that most if not all of the enemy was looking in the opposite direction. 'This is going to be easy.'

* * *

Misoa sniffed the air in her wolf form and found the sent of not only vampire but wolf and not just any wolf this was a wolf she had become familiar with throughout the time she had resided in Kenshin's pack. 'Tomoe…' Misoa howled to let the other wolves know she found something and dashed off in the direction of the faint scent, Tomoe was here, and Tomoe knew almost all of the packs secrets. Whatever Tomoe was doing here it was not good!

* * *

Kenshin's nostrils flared he was so close that he could practically taste Shishio's scorched flesh. The blood lust running through his veins pumped insanely fast as he speed up yet again as he came to a clearing in the middle of the wood.

Aoshi followed close behind Kenshin, he could smell how close they where to the enemy and a vicious grin appeared on his face. Soon Shishio and Akira would pay for all the damage they had done.

As the two wolves that ran a head of the pack came to the clearing they halted, there at the other end of the clearing was the enemy. Shishio and Akira stood side by side in front of a somewhat large group of vampires and there standing with them a wide smirk plastered on his face was Cho.

* * *

Kaoru wasn't certain what surprised her more the fact the Tomoe popped out of no where and started attacking Kaoru's kin or that Lord Yamagatta had started to fight along side her. The zombies where still pounding away at the wall outside but right now Kaoru had bigger thing to worry about namely 'Tomoe.'

* * *

Kenshin and Aoshi stood only slightly surprised by the turn of event. Kenshin had been sure that there was more than one traitor among his so called allies but know he knew. "Tell me Cho, before I tear your heart out, are you proud of yourself for betraying your kin? For betraying Lord Yamagatta?"

The grin across the blond vampires face grew into a full blown smile. "Betray him? He is the one who set this whole thing up?" Kenshin eyes widened with surprise at hearing this.

"Why?" Aoshi was the first to ask the question aloud. All these years of peace why would they want to ruin so many years of peace.

Cho's smile disappeared as he spoke seriously. "We all knew that us vampires where going to lose the war. It was only a matter of time. You lycan out numbered us because you were able to reproduce but us vampires we can't have children, we can't create life. But you could, it all comes natural to you. So we decide to try and make more vampires by infecting as many humans as we could but most of them died. Then we found a way to use their corpses with an ancient Egyptian spell and even with all our great power with all our new weapons and people…" Cho took a deep breath to calm himself before proceeding. "Your kind was still able to come out on top, not without casualties but that didn't matter because your kind was still able to reproduce." Cho took another deep breath still not calm enough to place the smirk back on his face. "The treaty was just a farce, just a small break in the war so that we could replenish our numbers as well as make our number grow."

"You and your kind are pathetic." It was the only thing Kenshin could say after Cho had finished with his speech.

"What did you say?" Cho growled his temper rising to incredible heights.

"I said you and your kind are pathetic. You created an era of peace just to start another war. Your kind sickens me to no end. By this time tomorrow you and your kind will no longer exist." Kenshin crotched down into his fighting stance the sword he had been carrying on his back was now in his hand and pointing toward the enemy. His body glowed with his power as his eyes change color to vibrant yellow.

* * *

Kaoru face was set in a serious disposition as eyed her opponents, Yamagatta had taken Sano out of the game while he was fighting one of the many vampires. So now Kaoru had two enemies to face; Tomoe and Lord Yamagatta.

"It is time to finish what we started in the kitchen Kaoru" Tomoe's voice rang out above the battle going on around them. Yamagatta was still some feet away but he was closing in and the last thing Kaoru wanted was to be ambushed. She watched as Yamagatta was halted in his steady march toward her by another lycan. Hopefully Yamagatta would be held up for a while. Kaoru switched her attention back to Tomoe, just in time to dodge a sword swooping down at her. Tomoe then swiped her blade across this time however Kaoru was ready as she brought her sword up and smashed it against the on coming blade.

* * *

Misoa stopped her frenzied hunt as it came to a dead end. She could smell Tomoe, vampires, and unfamiliar wolves all over place but she couldn't tell were they had gone. It was as if they had vanished into thin air. She circled the small clearing with her nose to the ground. 'Where the heck did they go?' Her mind screamed as she growled her frustrations allowed.

'Calm down little one, or the enemy might hear you.' Hiko commanded mentally in his alpha tone.

'I know, it is just…so damn frustrating!' Misoa thought back at him as she continued to smell around the area.

'I have found something.' Saitoh announced as the other two wolves made their way to join him.

* * *

Cho rushed the red headed wolf in pure rage but his rage induced speed was not enough to keep up with the Battousai. Cho was almost to his enemy sword raised to strike when, his enemy disappeared and reappeared behind him. At firsts Cho's body just stood there as if nothing had happened then his arms and head fell to the ground, his body was the last to fall a large pool of blood surrounding it and growing bigger. The Battousai did not look at the corpse of the worthless vampire behind him, he only stared at his next opponent. 'Shishio…'

* * *

Kaoru blade meet two as Yamagatta joined their little dance on the battle field. She forced herself to remain calm as she blocked yet another of Tomoe's attacks and dodge Yamagatta's blade that came at her from the side. Kaoru was barely able to keep up against the two beings she faced. Sweat flowed down her face and neck as she dodge yet another life threatening blow. It was then that she saw an opening, right in front of her stood Lord Yamagatta with his sword raised high above his head. With a speed Kaoru did not know she possessed Kaoru rushed his wide open body, his sword coming down to meet her was to slow as her blade penetrated his sternum. Blood spluttered from his lips as Kaoru pulled her blade from the hole where his heart was no longer beating.

A sharp pain sliced its way across the middle of Kaoru's back forcing her to take several steps forward before she fell to the ground. "Did you forget about me, Kaoru…"

* * *

Aoshi and Kenshin stood their ground as the number of vampires increased around them the tracking pack stood behind Kenshin and Aoshi waiting for a command from one of their superiors. "Prepare for death Shishio, for you will not leave this clearing alive." Kenshin's voice rang out loud and clear, making Shishio smirk as he took his fighting stance, while Kenshin did the same. There was no doubt in Kenshin's mind that if he kill Shishio most if not all of the other vampires would die with him.

"If my death is what you want Battousai, you are going to have to work for it." Shishio howled as he charged at full speed toward his enemy. Kenshin also rushed toward the bandage covered vampire, their swords clashed as the met in the middle of the clearing. "Prepare for the final battle Battousai."

* * *

Hiko, Saitoh, and Misoa ran through the dark tunnel they had found not knowing were it lead but all three of them had a pretty good idea. Misoa had to stay in her wolf form not wanting small group of males to see her naked in her human form while Saitoh and Hiko ran in human form completely in the nude. This however did not affect the small female for she had so many other things on her mind. As she sniffed the air to make sure they were heading down the right path, the stench of Tomoe mingled with wolf and vampire alike filled the air. Misoa picked up the pace as she confirmed that the enemy was indeed down this long and dark tunnel. She slowed to a complete stop as she saw light glistening from a fire not to far up ahead. The enemy was there.

Hiko and Saitoh came to a stop close behind her followed by the rest of the tracking team. Hiko signaled silently to Saitoh who nodded, together the men slowly crept toward the small fire.

As the group grew close toward the fire light they were able to make out five vampires, four where male and one was female. The female sat on one side of the fire her eyes closed and her mouth mumbling some ancient spell. While the males stood around the fire armed with many different kinds of weapons. It was obvious that the female was the one controlling the zombies, while the males stood guard over her in her trance like state.

Hiko looked at Saitoh once again the alphas nodded to each other as they ran in to attack the unsuspecting group of vampires.

* * *

Kenshin roared his attack as his blade came crashing down to meet Shishio's. the large number of vampires was dwindling as their battle raged. Even though the numbers of both sides were changing in everyone's mind it was a stand still as the four superiors fought without mercy against each other.

Across the field Aoshi fought against Akira, the wolf who had betrayed his own kind for power. Aoshi felt blood lust and the strength it brought flowing through his veins as his one of his blade met flesh. Aoshi straightened as examined the damage he had done to his foe's body, the large gash in Akira's side was proof that the injury was serious. The blood gushed out and cascaded down Akira's body, the hand not holding his sword automatically went to his side to hold the injury. Aoshi wasted no time in finishing his opponent off, the only thing Akira could do was look up just in time to see the bloodied blades come crashing down through his skull. Akira was dead.

* * *

Kaoru ground once again as Tomoe's sword slashed her left thigh, it seemed that Kaoru's opening to kill Yamagatta was Tomoe's opening to kill Kaoru. She had let her guard down to defeat one of her foes only to be brought down by the other foe she was facing now. Kaoru scrambled away from Tomoe and her blood covered blade. Kaoru's own sword had been knocked away from her some minutes ago, leaving Kaoru without a weapon, but that did not stop her as a plan started to form her head. Kaoru continued to back away as if she were defenseless but just when Tomoe was about to give Kaoru what was sure to be the finishing blow when a hole appear out of no where in the middle of Tomoe's head. Tomoe's body crumbled in front of Kaoru, giving Kaoru a better look at what had happened. Tomoe's brains had been blown out by a gun.

Kaoru sat up to see who had fired the gun only for a gun to be pointed directly in her face. Kaoru looked up past the gun to the wolf that was holding it. "Enishi…"

"Hello, Kaoru." The white haired male stared at the dark headed female. Black eyes meet blue as the male wolf started to pull back on the trigger.

**BANG…**

* * *

Hiko and Saitoh examined the small cavern around them, not finding anything of interest they followed the small female wolf the rest of the way through the tunnel. The tunnel lead to an opening just outside of the pups play area. All three lycan examined the battle going on around them before exiting the tunnel and jumping into the battle.

* * *

Blades continued to clash as Shishio and Kenshin's battle raged on. Their eyes met as they once again came face to face, they were no long lycan verses vampire but simply one predator verses another both fighting for domance over the clearing they were now fighting. They came together for a split second they slashed their swords at one another neither gaining any ground as they came together and broke apart in a deadly dance. It was only when the sound of blade meeting flesh did the two stop their on going battle. Kenshin's eyes widened factionally as he looked at his blade protruding from his enemies neck. The sound of gurgling filled the air as blood spilled out from Shishio's lips. His enemy was gone forever, he could live in peace. Kenshin didn't notice the blade that stuck out from his side, nor did he notice the blood that slide down his body all he noticed was the sense of freedom, the sense of peace.

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes her vision going blurry due to the lack of blood lose. Enishi's and Tomoe's dead bodies lay inches from her feet. She looked up as a tall shadow approached her. "Need a hand there, little missy." Sano asked smiling his usual carefree grin.

"Yes, I would like that a lot." Kaoru answered as she reached for the hand the large wolf offered.

* * *

Hi everyone told you I would get this up early! Anyway thank you for voting on "What I should write next!" I am still not going to close the poll till after the last chapter of this baby is up! Then you guys are going to have to give me sometime ot organize and write the first few chapters of the next Story! So tell me how you like the ending I Know THIS Chapter is long but it has got to end somewhere and I say it ends here! At least the battle ends here. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Honestly it is hard to express battle in written form but I hope I didn't let anyone down!

Thank you for reading, you guys Have been a great group of reviewers and I am greatful for all the encuragements and helpful hints you guys have given me.

Thank you

Abby


	20. Epilogue New Beginnings

**Laws of the Wolf**

**Epilogue - New Beginnings**

**Warning: None**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin! So Sad :-(**

**Four Months Later**

Aoshi looked down at the glowing beauty before him, this was what he had decided and

now it was finally happening. This was the first decision in one of many that would alter

his life forever and he didn't regret this decision not one bit. He could never regret this,

not when he knew that this would lead to having his Misoa by his side for rest of his life

and his after life. Soon he would have his heart, mind, soul, and body entwined with his

Misoa forever. And with his new position as alpha he was going to need her more than

ever.

* * *

Kaoru sat along side Megumi and Sano as they witnessed the mating ritual before him.

Kaoru's stomach had grown to a rounded bulge that started at her hips and stopped just

below her breast. Her body naturally making changes for the two small pups still growing

with in her belly. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach watching as her closest and most

dear friend go through the same mating ritual her and Kenshin had gone through. She

smiled as she remembered her own ritual, wishing Kenshin was here with her.

* * *

Sano smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as he caught Aoshi's eye, though Aoshi acted

like he did not see him, Sano knew. Looking down from the festivities Sano watched the

sleeping form of his young pup he shifted her small body so that his arm would not fall

asleep. Looking around he spotted Kaoru rubbing her swollen belly a sweet smile playing

across her gentle face. His smile grew as he looked down at his own wife thinking

grateful that he no longer had to deal with her pregnant mood swings and not envying

Kenshin for having to go through that torture now.

* * *

Kenshin along with the other alpha's sat around the circle talking about their earlier

decision to make Aoshi an alpha and to have Hiko as the head alpha of all the packs.

Everything had been settled the mansion had been reconstructed, the bodies along with

the blood stained fields had been burned. There had been only a few casualties and the

body of those who died where treated with the honor they deserved. Kenshin watched as

the glow of the moon changed signifying the mating of his two friends. A bright forest

green mix with an almost white light blue forming together to create an olive green.

Aoshi and Misoa would make a wonderful alpha pair, they would take good care of

Katsura's pack.

* * *

48 hours later

Kenshin smiled at the sight before him, Kaoru was curled up on the couch of the living

room a book lay forgotten on the floor beside her. Her swollen belly tucked into her

curled knees. Walking up he stroked her stomach feeling were the two lumps in her

stomach indicating were his two pups were positioned in her body. His hand traveled up

to her face as he caressed her neck and chin. He watched in awe as her eyes lids fluttered

open before opening.

"Kenshin," She sighed sleepily. "Your home." She smiled

"Yes, my love, I am home." Kenshin bent down to place his lips on his beautiful mate.


	21. It is Over

IT IS OVER!

I Cant Believe IT!

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading my story! My next story that you guys have voted on is the will be called "Demon Hunt" **

**This new story will be about Battousai and Kaoru and the Demonic world they live in. Kaoru is a demon with an exceptional gift. She is also the last of her kind because of these two things Kaoru learns to fight, run, and hide from those who want to abuse her power. What will happen when the Battousai, a who is gifted in tracking and killing, is hired to find and capture her? **

**AHHHH! So excited about this new story!**

**As always thanks for your reading and thank you for your reviews!**

**Abby **


End file.
